Baby Penguin Fiasco
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: When Puck discovers Kurt's drunk...he decides to call on a friend to help, however when Nick and Jeff don't pick up, what happens when Blaine comes to the rescue? Au story where Kurt never went to Dalton, and Puck is friends with a couple of the preppy school boys which are friends with Blaine..and this is how Kurt and Blaine meet.
1. A Party Disaster

Puck swore underneath his breath when he realized that pretty much everyone was drunk, Finn had been the only one not drinking, but he had to take Rachel, Mike and Tina home safely as designated driver. He probably should have told Finn that Kurt was completely out of it too. He decided to call someone that he knew to help him out, since he didn't want to be the cause of an accident from one of his best friends.

See he was being responsible.

Damn it, why did preppy school boys take so long to pick up? He thought as he stumbled over the mat trying to reach Kurt.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Shit," Puck swore aloud as he almost tripped over Kurt who was lying on the floor gazing at the ceiling in wonder, the look would have been amusing had there not been two bottles of alcohol next to him. Kurt didn't drink, he new that, he had hesitated to take one bottle, he frowned as Kurt groaned and then giggled when he hiccuped.

"Ah...hello?"

"Oh! Right...um is Jeff there by any chance or Nick?"

"No, sorry um they went home for the weekend,"

"Oh! Oh..." FUCK

"It's this an emergency?" The boy asked sounding concerned. Maybe he would do.

"Uh, yeah, actually could you do me a favor? I mean you don't have to, but um, my friends got pretty drunk, the only sober person took a couple of the others home, and well my boy here Kurt...Kurt! Put away Rachel's microphone! Right sorry, so Kurt is one of them, and well this isn't his thing, so his dad would probably kill him if he found out, and then murder the rest of us, and Kurt should have been protected, I feel like an ass...KURT GET DOWN you'll hurt yourself..sorry...he's really out of it...and we should never have gotten him to drink, remembering the bambi incident actually now, this was a bad idea"

Blaine heard a loud giggling sound then another voice.

"Puck...what's this...wha..."

"Kurt put that down"

"Bambi?"

"Yeah, he got drugged once by a teacher, accident of cause, and he was quoting bambi when he threw up on the school councilor, it's kind of like that now...he doesn't take alcohol well," Puck chuckled.

Blaine didn't think that was funny, and Blaine's stomach flipped, he knew what abusive fathers were like, and even though he didn't like the situation... nobody should deserve a beating.

"Wait, you're gay right? I mean not that there's anything wrong with that, but I won't bother asking you if it's a homophobic because Kurt get's enough crap at school and..."

"I'm definitely gay," Blaine answered interrupting Puck's ramble.

"Thank god, so you gonna help me out?"

Blaine sighed it was after curfew, but since it was the weekend, he was sure that he wouldn't be in trouble, nearly everyone was at home.

"Alright, text me your address, I'll come find you guys, are you drunk?"

"I can hold liquor,"

"I didn't ask that, I asked if you...never mind, where are you?"

And so Blaine gave him his mobile thinking that this would surely turn out into one of those bad news headlines if something went wrong, and the boy Kurt sounded like he had enough troubles in his life to deal with this, plus if he had an abusive father, Blaine hurried over to Puck's place as soon as he could, even though it was 2 hours drive from Westerville, he was going to have to have a talk with Nick and Jeff about the friends they hang out with.

He rang the doorbell, hearing music still blaring in the background when some guy with a mohawk opened up.

"You must be Blaine! I rang Kurt's dad while you were coming and said Kurt was going to Mercedes's house, he seemed cool with it once I managed to get Kurt to say bye to him on the phone without puking,"

Blaine grimaced when he walked inside looking at the furniture turned over, bear bottles around the place a couple making out heavily on ...was that a stage? Then his breathe was caught when he saw the pale boy with the blue eyes next to what appeared a microphone, from what Puck had been saying on the phone, he was singing a Barbra Streisand song "Will he like me", he couldn't help but stare.

Puck's voice got him back to reality.

"I tried to get him of the stage, so he would have a glass of water or something, but apparently he decided now was his time to shine, we're all in glee club,"

"Really? Same!" Blaine said forgetting that he was meant to be helping the boy not watching him sway on stage looking completely lost as he sang.

"Cool!"

"I should probably get him home,"

"Ah, do you think you could take him back to Westerville to stay in one of Nick's room maybe? I'll tell Nick everything later, and get Finn to come pick Kurt up tomorrow, oh right Finn is Kurt's step brother," He added when seeing the confused look on Blaine's face.

"How did you know Nick, I've never seen you before?" Blaine finally asked after agreeing.

Puck shrugged.

"It was before Nick went to Dalton, that idiotic school you know the story right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Right well Nick's old idiotic school sent him to Juvie for not giving the right money and walking out of the shop, I've seen shoplifters and when Nick hurried back to give the full amount to the guy at the counter I happened to be there at that time just getting out of Juvie, I was going to tell the guy not to call the cops while Nick hurried out to get money from his credit card as he asked me too in case the guy noticed but then the shoplifter recognized me from an unfortunate event in the past and when Nick came back trying to explain it to the dude, he sent us both to Juvie when calling the police! The poor guy was shaken, but the police were heartless, so when were in Juvie I helped saved his eggs at breakfast, and stopped guys from giving him a hard time,"

Well so this guy wasn't total badass if he helped Nick.

"Oh," Blaine replied still keeping an eye on Kurt in the corner.

"Alright, and Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being responsible, even though you guys are wasted,"

Puck beamed, it seemed a high praise for him.

"I'm normally a badass,"

_**Will he like me, who can say? Oh, this evening seems a million years away... It's insanity to worry so all day...I'll try not to...**_

_** Will he like me? **_

_**He's just got to... Will he like me? ...He's just got to**_

"Right...well thanks Puck," Blaine muttered walking over to Kurt as the boy finished and clapped his hands as he took in the lyrics of the song and the beauty of Kurt's voice.

The boy finally saw him and was watching him as though he was god.

"Wow, Ms Barbra must be magic," Kurt said gazing at Blaine, making him feel really exposed.

"You're pretty! are you an angel?"

Blaine chuckled.

"No, I'm here to get you somewhere safe,"

"Heaven? I don't believe in heaven..."

"No, I'm not an angel,"

Wait he didn't believe in heaven? Blaine wasn't a very religious person, but the boy seemed so sure of it.

Kurt nodded.

"People die, they die, they don't go to heaven,"

Blaine frowned.

"Don't do that, you look prettier with a smile! You're never...fully dress without a smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile," Kurt sang and giggled as he almost tripped of the stage but Blaine caught him. Kurt seemed in such awe of Blaine it made him feel strange things, but then when Blaine tried to hold him up Kurt found his arms snaked around Blaine's neck and leaned in to kiss it then leaned his head on Blane's shoulder and up at him when he stared in shock.

"Annie?" Blaine asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kurt just kissed him on the neck and was trying to get away with it by looking cute and pouting. The soft lips was nothing he'd ever thought he'd get a chance to experience let alone in these circumstances even though it was just a peck.

Kurt seemed happy that Blaine knew it.

"Omg you know Annie, can we be best friiiiiends angel? Please? M sorry if i...if i ..if you didnt want...but...never kissed...wanted...to kiss...and you pretty,"

Blaine was stuck, he didn't know how to answer.

Puck was watching with amusement as he tried to clean up the place, or Rachel would kill him.

"I've seen drunks, but nothing like this," Blaine told Puck who nodded. Kurt was happily holding onto Blaine who put an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"Told you he doesn't drink, he's not a drunk, and for the record, Kurt really hasn't kissed anyone, he's usually shy," Puck also mentioned.

Blaine could see that Kurt never drank from his actions.

"Kurt, Blaine's going to look after you at his boarding school in Westerville, and Finn will pick you up tomorrow, is that okay?" Puck asked worried for a moment.

"I get to go home with you?" Kurt said amazed as he stared at Blaine's eyes who nodded feeling nervous for a moment.

"Someone's got to take care of you," Blaine answered.

"Oh and if you hurt him in any way Blaine..."

Blaine's eyes went wide at Puck's uncertainty.

"No! I'd never...I'm not that kind of guy,"

Puck seemed relieved as he nodded.

"I trust you, I remember Jeff mentioning your name once, so he must know you, and boarding schools are pretty strict on bullying right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Cool..." Puck dismissed the topic.

"I'm glad he doesn't get bullied," Kurt said out of no where as Blaine put him down on the couch for a moment.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked making conversation with the beautiful boy, who he was taking back to...holy crap, he was taking a beautiful boy back to Westerville.

"It'd be a shame to see bruises on your face,"

Blaine almost gasped as Kurt's hand automatically reached out to cup his cheek. Kurt's skin was so soft, softer than his lips. How was he real?

"Hope he doesn't freak you out," Puck shouted from somewhere in the back.

"Not at all," Blaine replied unsure why he did it, moving a hair lock out of Kurt's eyes as the pretty blue eyes looked at him like he hung the moon for him.

He wanted to protect this boy so badly it ached. He didn't understand it, he just met Kurt.

After he helped Puck clean up a little and make sure Kurt didn't do anything stupid, he told Puck to call him if anything else happened, and by then Kurt had fallen asleep.

Blaine sighed wondering if he could carry him, and when he tried he was surprised at how light Kurt was. He cradled him against his chest, looking down for a moment as Kurt let out a sigh and nuzzled his head against his right arm sleeve.

Kurt stirred in his car but didn't wake up as he curled in himself in the back seat of the car, laying down Blaine managed to get a blanket from puck and put it over Kurt, as he drove them to school.

It took all of his will power not to stare back at Kurt while he drove. He couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was really like, he seemed to love singing, he liked musicals that's for sure, he had also sang Wicked defying gravity while he had been helping Puck, he had a beautiful voice, and he seemed to care about his friends as he kept muttering something about Mercedes, Rachel, and shopping online..and he definitely knew he his clothes from the outfit Blaine saw him in.

He was wearing Marc Jacobs, not many guys in Ohio could pull of a Mark Jacobs like that.

Halfway there he put the music on silently, Katy Perry's teenage dream came on, Kurt seemed to be sighing in his sleep as he started to sing a long softly.

Hopefully he didn't wake up the boy.

"Don't ever look back...don't ever look back," Blaine hummed softly as they reached Dalton after the 15teenth time playing that song, Blaine almost wished that Kurt had been awake for him to sing it to.

Wait what?

He carried Kurt in the building laying him down on the couch in the common room as he walked up to secretary to explain what was going on, she gave him the okay after she checked Kurt out, and made sure he wasn't carrying any drugs or anything. Blaine told the truth, which she was grateful for and knew she could rely on him not lying.

He decided to put Kurt in his room, since if Nick and Jeff came back eventually to find Kurt sleeping in their bed, surely they'd freak him out, and it wouldn't be pleasant, Blaine took his own couch knowing that it wasn't right to invade Kurt's privacy as he slept unaware and finally fell asleep.


	2. Holy Marc Jacobs

Blaine woke up to find an unusual boy staring at him with wide eyes.

...

What on earth...oh right, so he hadn't dreamed of Puck's party disaster.

"Hi," He said shyly as Kurt screeched and fell of the bed.

It reminded him of Tangled.

Not now Blaine! He thought.

"Please don't freak out!" Blaine begged. Oh great, now he was quoting Repunzel. Good one.

He coughed his nervousness and stood up to give a hand to the boy who was now on the floor gaping at him.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded.

"I believe your angel,"

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaine answered.

"Who...Are...you and where am I?" Kurt repeated.

"You don't happen to remember getting drunk do you?" Blaine asked narrowing his eyebrows. Kurt groaned, as he nodded holding his forehead.

Kurt seemed to be embarrassed, ashamed, and completely lost at the same time. He then looked around and Blaine could see the questions filling up in Kurt's head.

"Look, don't be frightened, nothing happened here, I just...Puck called Dalton to find Nick and Jeff, when I realized their phone was ringing I went to answer it, because I sleep next door to them, they let me answer their phone, and well I told him they weren't here...because he wanted them to pick you up and take you somewhere where you wouldn't get hurt or bullied I guess,"

Kurt stared at him unbelievably.

Blaine thought he heard him mutter something about Prince charming, but thought it must have been him and his Disney morning moment.

"I can't believe I agreed to going to that party," Kurt sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed looking tearfully at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry, for you having to do all that, shows you how pathetic I am, I can't even go to a party and be cool,"

"Is that why you decided to drink?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt.

Kurt looked at him like he was mad.

"No, I didn't even want to drink! I went to Rachel's party, because Puck told me I needed to loosen myself up a bit, and Mercedes was going, so I may ...oh sorry a friend of mine from school, it was our whole group that wanted to go because Rachel had never got drunk before...and oh that hurts (Kurt touched his head again) and then next thing I new someone shoved alcohol in my hand.

Blaine nodded, almost wanting to kill Puck, but Puck was also the one to get him introduced to Kurt.

"Oh my god, I'm talking to a complete stranger, you're not some stalking murderer are you?"

Blaine laughed.

"No, as I said Puck needed a hand, and I was here by myself anyway with nothing to do, so I figured it couldn't hurt to help someone out, plus Finn is going to pick you up in an hour, he rang couple of hours ago, but you were asleep so I went back to sleep too, but I had meant to wake up first..."

"WHAT!? He's coming in...oh my god, I need to get changed, I can't go out looking like this! Oh my god, you saw me drunk, that's even worst,"

Kurt seemed to just realized what had happened as he started to panic. Blaine immediately went to calm down, as he looked a little dizzy.

"Hey...it's okay, I have a shower, you can get change here, I'll give you some privacy, we have a strict bullying policy here, so you don't have to freak out, Puck was actually wise to call, I'm glad I picked you up instead of some lunatic, and I didn't want your father to beat you or anything, because it'd suck to go home wasted to a yelling dad..."

Kurt seemed surprised by his answer.

"You thought my dad would beat me up?"

"I...uh, well Puck mentioned your dad murdering people..."

"Trust Puck, look ...um...preppy school boy with kind manners, my dad is amazing, the only reason why Puck being a strangely sensible human being for once, was because my dad would be worried about me, but I want to thank you again even though you'll probably think I'm some crazy stank badass..."

"Not at all...my name's Blaine by the way and I doubt many badass's sing Annie when they're drunk, which for the record you have an amazing voice,"

Kurt blushed as looked down shoveling his feet against Blaine's carpet.

"No one's ever said that before, Blaine,"

"You're kidding?" Blaine asked, a kind of thrilling feeling occurred when Kurt said his name.

Kurt shook his head. He was glad that he had said that aloud.

They smiled at each other for a moment. Blaine was glad he picked up the phone.

"Right anyway, is it okay if I still shower?"

Blaine nodded and showed him to the bathroom.

Blaine looked around for some fresh clothes he could give Kurt, his clothes weren't nearly as extravagant as Kurt, but it probably wouldn't look good to go home with a red stained shirt.

He managed to find a hoodie that was too big on him Kurt could wear and some decent looking jeans, which looked like something Kurt would pull of, Nick had thought it funny to buy him some tight jeans which he'd never fit into for his birthday.

After Kurt finished he heard Kurt knock on the door.

"Yeah Kurt?" He asked.

"Uh...I kind of forgot my clothes,"

"There's a towel hanging there and I left you some clothes outside the door, sorry but I don't think you can go home in your Marc Jacobs,"

"You know Marc Jacobs?"

"Well I am gay,"

There was a silence.

"You okay?" Blaine asked worried, maybe he heard Puck wrong.

"Yeah...I...um, I haven't met many gay people around here,"

Blaine's mind went back to the party with Kurt singing 'Will he like me'. Was Kurt lonely?

"You know my friend Jeff is gay as well, there a few gays in Ohio, just depends on where you are," Blaine said softly.

Kurt didn't answer, Blaine thought he said too much when the door suddenly opened to Kurt with only a towel around him. Oh my...holy hell he was gorgeous.

Creamy pale skin shined in the room's dim light, as Kurt blushed picking up the clothes beside the door when noticing him staring.

"S...sorry," Kurt mumbled.

"You're beautiful," Blaine stated.

Kurt gasped.

Shit. Smooth move Anderson.

"...I...um...tha...thanks?" Kurt quickly hurried back in the bathroom closing the door as fast as he could as Blaine groaned and laid down on the bed.

You idiot.

...Idiot...Idiot!

Kurt's in a crisis, and you just had to say what was on your mind didn't you, he's probably going to lock himself up in the bathroom, and wait till his brother comes to pick him up...he seemed pretty insecure of himself now that Blaine thought about it when he mentioned him being pathetic, did Kurt really think he was pathetic? Why was he pathetic?

Kurt finally opened up half an hour later looking refreshed, nervous and adorable in his clothes.

He chuckled realizing that okay...maybe Kurt would've been better in his own clothes, but he seemed comfortable.

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt asked once he finally was able to look at Blaine with such hope in his eyes. Blaine was in awe of his eyes, he almost forgot to answer. What could he answer?

"I...um, I'm sorry, that just came out, I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I wasn't thinking right..."

He saw a flash of disappointment in Kurt's face but the boy put on a fake smile and nodded silently.

Did he want him to admit the truth?

Blaine was confused now.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Kurt? You in there?" A male voice asked. Blaine wondered if Kurt had a boyfriend when he saw the look of relief on his face.

"I'm here Finn!"

Oh...his brother right...

Blaine couldn't help but sigh as he opened the door.

Wow his brother was tall, was everyone in Kurt's group tall?

Then again Puck wasn't that tall.

"Jesus Kurt you scared me when you didn't pick up the phone,"

"Didn't Puck ring you?" Blaine asked as the boy suddenly noticed his presence and shook his head.

"No, I managed to get hold of Mercedes this morning and she told me where you were, Burt's furious,"

"You told dad!?" Kurt yelled.

"I didn't know where you were!" His step brother defended.

"He's going to ground me!"

"It's not my fault you got wasted,"

"You could have stuck up to me when I told Santana I said NO when she handed me a drink!'

"Rachel was clinging all over me, I didn't know you were offered alcohol,"

Blaine thought his brother was a real douche, how could he leave Kurt on his own, being a non drinker?

"Of course, Rachel always comes first doesn't she?!" Kurt looked upset and Blaine felt like it was his job to comfort him, but Finn kind of scared him.

"Kurt..." Blaine started trying to sound gentle.

Finn glared at him which caused him to back of.

"Don't look at him like that, if it weren't for Blaine, I might have been in a worst situation!"

"Uh thanks... but I think I'll take him home now," Finn pointed at Kurt as he stepped in watching Blaine's eyes widen.

"You're not taking me anywhere, I'm still mad at you, for leaving me,"

"What are you going to do, walk home?"

Kurt looked furious.

"I'll drive you," Blaine spoke, hoping to ease the tension, plus he didn't want Kurt to leave just yet.

"No offense dude, but I don't know you," Finn crossed his arms.

"I'm a friend of Pucks," Blaine declared.

Kurt almost smirked at that which caused Blaine to smile a little but Finn was still looking down at him as though he was going to hurt Kurt.

Kurt started shoving Finn out the door.

"Tell dad I'm getting a lift and will explain everything later,"

"WHAT? Kurt I drove all the way here to take you back and besides he already knows everything,"

"GO TO HELL FINN!" Kurt screamed slamming the door as he pushed his brother out the door and collapsed against Blaine's door sliding down to the carpet sobbing.

"Hey..." Blaine instantly was by his side prying his hands from his face.

"It's okay,"

"It's not, my dad...he means everything to me (hiccup) he's gonna hate...(Hiccup)...he's gonna..." Kurt shook his head tears streaming down his face. Blaine reached up to his beside table and got a moist toilette he wiped Kurt's face.

"I'll talk to your dad,"

"You don't have to do that," Kurt looked frightened.

"I know, but I want to,"

"Why?" Kurt asked almost childlike.

He was adorable in his hoodie, Blaine decided.

"Because I don't have a dad like yours, so I'd hate to see something like this ruin your relationship,"

Kurt seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, and thankfully he didn't.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime, hey would you mind if I gave you my number, in case something ever like this happened again, and you needed a friend?"

Kurt blushed again as he nodded and they exchanged numbers.

"Come on, let's get you home," Blaine pulled Kurt up.

Finn had been sending angry text's to Kurt, and Blaine watched with amusement as Kurt equally text'd back like a war was about to happen as he told Blaine everything they were saying, to get Blaine on his side. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt he was already on his side but they needed to get him home.

5 minutes later they were in the car on the way to Kurt's house, it was quiet except for Katy Perry's teenage dream again playing on his cd.

"I know this song...I think it was playing at the party last night..." Kurt mumbled in the passenger seat.

Blaine grinned. If only you knew.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..." Blaine sang.

Blaine could feel Kurt watching him with the same expression he had when they first met. It caused Blaine to quickly look at him while he drove waiting at the light.

"You have a nice voice,"

"Just nice?" Blaine pouted, still keeping an eye on the road.

"Alright, amazing,"

Kurt admitted. Blaine beamed as he continued to sing even louder, which Kurt complained to be getting a headache now.

Kurt appeared quiet for a moment as he stared outside the window. Blaine wondered how he never met this boy before, even the silence was comfortable to be around with.

"Are you scared of going home?" Blaine asked conversationally.

"No, I just don't want to be grounded," Kurt answered turning around.

"It can't be that bad would it?" Blaine wondered.

"Last time I was grounded, he refused to let me buy any clothes online,"

"That's not so bad," Blaine chuckled.

"You don't understand Blaine, I need to buy a least one outfit everyday to keep up with my wardrobe,"

"An outfit everyday?" Well that wasn't so surprising, but if Kurt looked as good as he did at the party every day, whoever was his boyfriend was lucky, but then again what if he didn't have a boyfriend, I mean, surely if he did, the said boyfriend would have looked after him at the party.

Kurt sent him a death glare at the shock in his voice.

Blaine gave him a apologized side glance.

Kurt giggled as he looked away after he stared for too long. Blaine's mind kept going back to the party, the way Kurt had looked so out of it, and confused was not so much different to how he was now, Kurt was more quiet and reserved unlike yesterday were he pretty much told Blaine he was pretty every chance he got, wait, how come he didn't realize that till now? Kurt had told him he was pretty. Woah, Okay don't lose your focus Blaine, you're driving. Blaine scowled his mind.

"What are you thinking of?" Kurt asked

You.

Blaine felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Nothing,"

"You looked pretty serious,"

"I'm not used to picking up strangers and confronting their dad about them being drunk," Blaine lied.

"Oh..." Kurt said.

"Oh...no! No, I'm not...it's...I don't think it's a bad thing, I'm glad we met, I just wish it was on different circumstances," Blaine confessed. He could see Kurt smiling in his seat and calmed down internally.

"Thanks for everything,"

"You're welcome,"

"No really, thank you, I don't know what would have happened if I stayed at Rachel's, but I can tell you my dad would do a lot worst than take away my shopping online,"

"You sure he wouldn't hurt you, because I could turn around right now, and I could get Puck to explain...?" Blaine asked worried.

"No, no I told you, he's not that kind of dad, he's just going to be so disappointed in me though that I drunk,"

"It's not your fault," Blaine could see Kurt was really upset with himself.

"It is though, I should never had gone,"

Kurt looked back out the window. Blaine sighed and moved the hand not occupied on the wheel on top of Kurt's lap, patting it softly.

"You'll be okay."

"Blaine..."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I'm glad we met too,"

Blaine smiled.

They reached Kurt's home just under 2 hours, after he and Kurt talked more, and Kurt told him stories about his glee club friends from McKinley, Blaine laughed so hard during some of them he was afraid he would lose balance of the car, he told Kurt some stories about Nick and Jeff and by the time they reached their destination they were pretty well comfortable with each other, Blaine thought Kurt was a very interesting person, and hoped their encounter led to eventual friendship but as they came nearer to his house, and saw Kurt's father he knew it was time to face the music.


	3. Grounded phone calls

Kurt's dad had been terrifying for Blaine, he asked so many questions, as though Blaine was responsible for what happened. He noticed Kurt looked immensely embarrassed by his father's actions, but he couldn't really blame him, he was disappointed however when Kurt was indeed grounded, and he was sent back to Dalton. He couldn't help but feel like he failed Kurt in helping him. When he got to his room he noticed that Nick and Jeff still weren't back yet even though a few of the Warblers have arrived and had given him a welcome back pat on the shoulder or high five.

Blaine went straight to his room to check his phone which was ringing much to his surprise he immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Blaine!"_

"Kurt? I thought you were grounded!"

_"I am,_

"So...I'm guessing he stole your computer but not your phone?"

Kurt snorted.

_"No, my dad thought it'd be funny if I was allowed to talk to my friends, but not allowed to go see them, or go shopping on weekends I'm not even allowed to the Lima Bean, besides I told him I needed to thank you,"_

"But you already thanked me," Blaine told.

_"He doesn't know that," Kurt replied._

Blaine laughed.

"You go to the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

_"You know it?" Kurt asked._

"I go there all the time!"

_"No way..."_

"Well technically only weekends,"

_"Ah...see not all the time! I go there before school and after school, and sometimes if we shop,"_

"Coffee-a-holic?"

_"Yep, the one and only,"_

Blaine chuckled as he sat down.

"Coffee is everything good in this world," Blaine said.

_"You my friend have a wonderful theory," Kurt agreed._

"Are you allowed to use any internet at all?" Blaine asked.

"Nope,"

"Not even Facebook?"

_"Are you suggesting something Blaine Warbler?"_

"My name's Anderson,"

_"I like Warbler better,"_

"Why's that?"

_"No reason, and to answer your question no, but if you look under Kurt Hummel (Ohio) you're most welcome to add me and I shall return the favor when the parental guardian gives the O.K,"_

Blaine shook his head. Kurt really was something.

_"You're smiling aren't you,"_

"That's an odd question,"

_"No it's not,"_

"How could you tell if I'm smiling?"

_"I have physic powers didn't I tell you?"_

"Oh I see...so did these physic powers predict me to be a stalking murderer yesterday?"

_"Yes actually,"_

"So why did you get in the car with a stranger?"

_"Because you were cute, and I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin so...I kind of need to take my options,"_

Silence.

_"I said that out loud didn't I?"_

Blaine laughed.

"You think I'm cute?"

_"Goodbye Blaine Warbler!"_

"Wait...Kurt don't hang u..."

Damn it. He hang up.

I think you're cute too.

"Blaine my man!" Nick called as he interrupted his thoughts on Kurt immediately plotting himself on Blaine's bed.

"Make yourself comfortable I don't mind," Blaine said as Nick rolled his eyes, and Jeff soon did the same thing 5 minutes later.

"Sooooo...we heard from the Pucksta that you got yourself a boytoy..."

Blaine smacked Jeff hard on the shoulder.

"What?!"

"You named him the Pucksta? Also Kurt is not a boytoy,"

"It's his gansta name! He's a well known badass after all...Oh so Kurt's his name is it? What's he like... we know you want to tell," Nick grinned.

"Yes, do tell!" Jeff joined in with an identical grin. Blaine wasn't sure whether to be glad they're back, or kicking them out of his room when...

"Nick, Jeff, stop pouncing on Blaine every time you get back from your homes," Wes's voice appeared which Blaine turned towards his two friends Wes and David in his doorway and beamed at them.

"Joy kill,"

"Isn't it kill joy?"

"Nope,"

"Hey guys!" Blaine called as they waved and also made themselves comfortable.

"So what's this about a boy?" David asked.

Blaine groaned.

...He was not going to get out of this one.

* * *

...after half an hour of ordering Pizza from Nick which he said was a must, and putting on Lord of the rings from david they were all gossiping like school girls by the time Blaine finished telling them the story.

"So Kurt said you're pretty?"

Well he didn't mean to say it...Blaine thought.

"Yep,"

"And you're still not going to do anything about it?"

"Nope,"

"Why not!?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Guys, Blaine's being quite reasonable here," Wes declared.

"No he's being an idiot," David offered during the bite of his pizza.

"I agree with the nigga," Jeff nodded.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Even I don't say Nigga..."

"GUYS!" Blaine demanded attention, each head snapping towards him.

"Do you really think I should tell him?"

"YES" They all chorused.

"I told him he was beautiful, and he kind of freaked out,"

Okay Blaine, you didn't have to give them that detail.

"Say what?"

"When was this?

"After he came out of the shower..."

He could hear them groaning but when he looked up from his slice of pizza they all showed innocent faces.

Ha..nice try guys.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he probably should have asked Kurt if it was okay for him to talk to his friends about him, but then again that would have been creepy, maybe he should have kept it a secret, but then again Kurt was gorgeous, and he rarely got the opportunity to talk to his friends about a guy that was A) Pretty B) Gay and C) Was a potential boyfriend material, not that Kurt was material or anything...omg tell your mind to shut up BLAINE.

They were all staring at him.

"You've got it bad," David grinned.

"I do not, anyway guys, he's grounded so I probably won't be able to contact him,"

"Didn't he say something about adding you on Facebook?" Nick asked.

Blaine nodded.

"His glee club was the New Directions, wasn't it?" Jeff also raised an eyebrow. Blaine frowned, did he tell them their competition? Crap.

"Blaine you might wanna see this," Wes's expression was too much to bare as he followed Jeff's gaze on Youtube.

Huh?

He moved from his spot to where everyone was huddling behind the computer and read the title on the screen.

"Kurt did solos?" He asked aloud.

"SHH!"

Madonna 4 minutes...

Woah...

Okay, if he doesn't snap out of it, he will surely suffer a heart explosion.

Kurt Hummel was one damn sexy baby penguin.

_**You have to tell me about your...cheerleading professional skills Kurt Hummel I'm impressed - B**_

_Oh god...how did you get a hold of that? - K_

_**Never mind how! I must hear the story! -B**  
_

_I'm still not convinced about you not being a creepy stalker...this by the way isn't helping your case - K_

_**Well I'm pretty sure baby penguin is the total opposite of what I'm seeing in this video, so...let's just say that not all is as it seems...- B**  
_

_Did you just quote Alladin? - K_

_**I don't know Kurt, you tell me, did you just predict me quoting Alladin? - B**  
_

_You're unbelievable - K_

_**I'm positively charming - B**  
_

_Right...I'll let my physic skills figure that one out - K_

_**Goodbye Kurt! - B**  
_

_SENDING A BABY PENGUIN WAS NOT FUNNY BLAINE ANDERSON, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! - K_

_THIS WAS PAYBACK WASN'T IT?_

_...BLAINE!_

_**Maybe**..._

_"_Blaine stop grinning at your phone you look like an idiot!" Wes hit him on the shoulder with his gavel.

"Calm down Wesley, he's in love,"

Blaine was starting to believe in love at first sight.

It could be possible.

**Take care Kurt, don't go to any parties tonight!-****B**

****_I hate you - K_

_**Not all is as it seems - B**  
_


	4. Spicing Up The Comp

To say Blaine was disappointment when Kurt didn't accept his Facebook add was an understatement, he hadn't heard from Kurt all week, and he couldn't help but wonder whether he was still grounded or not interested in being friends with him any more, but today he was surprised when he got a Facebook invitation to be friends with Noah Puckerman. So that was his full name, he straight away accepted the request and no less than 10 minutes all of Kurt's friends were sending requests. Blaine had to ask Puck who was who to be sure they were Kurt's friends.

**Message from ThePucksta**

**Hey Blaine! Thanks again for helping Kurt out on short notice, he still refuses to talk to Finn, which is hilarious to watch, you don't want to get on Hummel's bad side, oh by the way I just wanted to let you know that Kurt's not ignoring you, he spent all of his money on his phone gossiping with his friends and his father won't let him buy more credit, since he's still grounded, bye man!**

Blaine was glad that Kurt wasn't ignoring him, it had been on his mind all week, even his friends had stopped nagging him to just go and see Kurt, because of his moping, even though he's only known Kurt for two days technically and a night. He didn't even have time to reply when he got a new message from a girl named Mercedes Jones.**  
**

**Message from Mercedes Jones  
**

**Hi Blaine Warbler! Yes Kurt's told me all about you...he told Puck to make sure that you get the message that he still hopes you continue to be friends, but we aren't completely sure he will pass the message on... it's just that he ran out of credit #Which by the way is my fault...as I made him tell me all about you, I'm a gossiping Diva, I admit, Shh don't tell Kurt, right so I wanted to thank you for taking care of my boy, I am NEVER drinking again, because I tell you it isn't worth it, although in Kurt's case...it might have been...oop gotta go! Rachel is trying to read what I'm writing, we're having a New Direction meeting on how to get Kurt ungrounded, if you have any ideas let us know!  
**

Blaine laughed remembering Kurt saying something about Rachel being the obnoxious obsessive Leader of the group... he decided to check his news feed.**  
**

**Most Recent  
**

**WarblersGroup:  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Guys Rehearsals this afternoon!  
**

**David Sullivan: Buzzkill  
**

**^NickStaBomb, JeffStaBomb, TrentStaNormal like this  
**

**SantanaLopez  
**

**My boy KurtHummel via BlaineAnderson #Wanky!**

**^MercedesJones, ThePucksta, LaurenZises, Tina Cohen-Chang likes this  
**

**Mike Chang: Guys... I really don't need to know any details...  
**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt would murder you lot if he saw this  
**

**Santana Lopez: Get a life berry  
**

**Finn Hudson: Hey!  
**

**Brittany S Pierce: Hi Finn!  
**

Blaine blushed when he saw Santana's comment...and moved along down, he saw photos of Kurt drunk and couldn't help but feel his stomach boil. Kurt was in enough trouble as it was, and if they wanted to get him "Ungrounded" They weren't doing him any favors by posting inappropriate photos.

**BlaineAnderson: Whoever put the photos of Kurt drunk on Facebook I advice you to take them down now or Kurt will murder you with his death glare when he does eventually get a chance to come on, which by the way this isn't HELPING.  
**

**Santana Lopez: Woah prep boy is angry, alright y'all do as he says!  
**

**^MercedesJones likes this  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Who is MercedesJones? Blaine are you befriending the competition!?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: They are friends of Kurt Wes  
**

**MercedesJones: Hi there prep boy! Get ma message?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I did thanks :)  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: I don't like this  
**

**David Sullivan: Joy kill!  
**

**^MercedesJones like this  
**

**David Sullivan: You a Nigga too?  
**

**MercedesJones: who you calling Nigga? I'm a Diva honey.  
**

**David Sullivan: Do you like Totts?  
**

**MercedesJones: ... You have TOTTS?  
**

**David Sullivan: We do at the Dalton  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: DAVID  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Let it go Wes.  
**

**^David Sullivan, MercedesJones likes this  
**

**MercedesJones: I just sent you a friend Request my dear Totts lover Friend.  
**

**^David Sullivan likes this  
**

**New Message from Rachel berry**

**Hi! You may not know me, my names Rachel Berry, I'm the lead vocalist of McKinley Highs School Choir Glee group New Directions, Kurt is possibly the only person in the group who tries hard enough to get a solo as my only rival competition, and so when he told Mercedes about you I couldn't help but overhear him saying something about you singing in your glee club The Warblers, we were wondering as a group if you'd like to have some "Friendly" competition, during school hours as you know Kurt is grounded and it'd be a nice opportunity to meet our rivals and to see what we need to do to WIN, well I mean to you know to make the competition fierce and competitive, there is nothing better than spicing things up. Message me back on your thoughts, and thanks for looking after Kurt, without his voice we would have no place at Regionals.  
**

**Sincerely Rachel Berry A.K.A StarBerry.**

Blaine knew what Kurt meant now about competitive, this girl surely was the typed that liked to WIN as she said, and she must talk alot according to how long her message was, but maybe she was just excited, Blaine replied to Rachel that he would be thrilled to have the opportunity to see them sing, but he'd have to let the Warblers know on what they thought.

**WarblersGroup:**

**BlaineAnderson: Guys...New Directions were wondering if you'd all be interested in visiting McKinley while they practice for Regionals, they want to "Spice up" The competition. You all interested?**

**Wesley Montgomery: Isn't it enough that we've been chatting with them?**

**They are COMPETITION Blaine we don't want to give the all our ideas.**

**BlaineAnderson: Yes but they would be giving their ideas as well wouldn't they...**

**David Sullivan: And you would be able to see your boytoy.**

**^ JeffStaBomb, NickStaBomb, TrentStaNormal, ThadWarbler, AaronWarbler like this.**

**BlaineAnderson: You guys are horrible.**

**^Wesley Montgomery likes this **

**TrentStaNormal: Gossip travels fast Blaine, we hear you got it bad for a pretty boy named Kurt.  
**

**AaronWarbler: The story reminds me of Pretty Woman.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Kurt IS NOT a Prostitute! He was DRUNK, two different things Aaron.  
**

**AaronWarbler: Woah! I'm sorry...look, I think it's a great idea, I have nothing against it because frankly you've been daydreaming about Kurt all week, and we need a little idea on what we're up against.  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Aaron has a point, you kinda have been losing your leadership skills.  
**

**NickStaBomb: Come on guys, lay of Blaine so he has a crush, doesn't mean he's losing his  
leadership, but I do agree with spicing up the competition.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Thanks Nick.  
**

**NickStaBomb: No Problem man.  
**

**JeffStaBomb: Does that mean we get a day of school...  
**

**^TrentStaNormal like this  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Not unless you want to fail your French Test.  
**

**^BlaineAnderson likes this  
**

**WarblerGroup  
**

**David Sullivan: All agreed on SPICING up the competition like this post!  
**

**^BlaineAnderson, NickStaBomb, JeffStaBomb, TrentStaNormal, Wesley montgomery, AaronWarbler, ThadWarbler like this.  
**

**David Sullivan: Then it's settle.  
**

**ThadWarbler: The council has spoken.  
**

**Reply to Rachel Berry:  
**

**Spicing up the competition is a go.  
**

**Don't tell Kurt, I want to surprise him.  
**

**Rachel Berry:  
**

**You betcha.  
**

**GleeClubMcKinley**

Rachel Berry: Guys...I need another meeting with you all STAT.

Santana Lopez: We just saw you today, isn't one day enough?

Rachel Berry: It involves Glee!

MercedesJones: I'm listening...

Artie Abrams: What's up with Kurt y'all I haven't seen him on.

Sam Evans: Didn't Puck tell you he was grounded?

Artie Abrams: Oh no...

Rachel Berry: Exactly! We need to get him "Ungrounded" and also we need to spice up this competition.

MercedesJones: Just get to the point white girl.

^Santana Lopez likes this

Finn Hudson: Guys...lay of Rachel

Quinn Fabray: It's your fault that Kurt got grounded Finn, we don't need to listen to you.

^Santana Lopez, MercedesJones, Sam Evans, ThePucksta, Artie Abrams like this.

Finn Hudson: Oh come on I said Sorry.

Rachel Berry: We'll have a meeting tomorrow before school, I want you all to meet me in the choir room.


	5. Surprised or Shocked

**_Right, so I refuse to watch the Break Up, and I''m sorry for those who have, let's just ignore that for now, and turn back to Season 2 Klaine shall we? Because frankly, that was when I was shipping hard for my two lovebirds, now I'm just so angry at Ryan, I can't be bothered with the new episode. NO ONE messes with my ships. Enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW. From the amount of followers, it seems to get, it must be a least on a scale of 1 - 10, a 5 ?...let me know! xx. COOKIES IN EXCHANGE FOR REVIEWS.  
_**

Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt, it had been all week for one, and from the way Finn was describing him to his friends he still sounded upset. Yes the New Directions had forced Finn on Facebook of course to let them know everything he was doing and how he was holding up, it amazed Blaine on how much they worried about him, yet he remembered that sad look Kurt had on the stage, and wondered if they truly knew everything he was going through, _and he might of watched a few New Directions videos on Youtube just to have a glance at his "Dreamboy" as Wes puts it_. He's told them a million times that they're just two friends, he's not even sure if they're friends yet, which is why he has to see him.

"Alright lover boy what's your plan now?" David asked as they entered McKinley High.

"Well the others will meet us in the cafeteria at lunch and,"

"We serenade him so that you win his heart got it," Wes interrupted as he observed his surroundings. Blaine gave Wes a dirty look as he shook his head.

"You know I'm only doing this to make Kurt feel better, he as really upset about the whole getting drunk scenario, and his dad grounding him for one, and two I'm not even sure how he thinks of me, so please, don't say anything stupid,"

"We won't, if you don't," David grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"You and your flirtatious habits, no wonder the boy's confused on how he sees you,"

"We've only known each other two days David," Blaine accused.

"Whatever you say Blaine," Wes rolled his eyes.

Before he could hit David on the head...Blaine felt his phone moving in his pocket an indication of a new message, which happened to be Puck. Awesome!

**_Dude Kurt's in trouble, I think your surprise is going to have to wait._**

Not so awesome. Blaine looked at David and Wes in horror before turning back to his phone.

_What kind of trouble?_

**_Bullies dude, jocks, A.K.A Slushies, rubbish toss, locker slams, fav victim Kurt Hummel only out gay kid in McKinley._**

Blaine felt a knot in his stomach as Wes and David tried to read his facial expressions for answers, while glancing around them.

_Where is he Puck?_

_**Don't worry, Sam and I are trying to get them off, the Douchebags think...oh hold on this can't be good, gotta go man, just meet us later.**  
_

Blaine dropped his phone and ran inside not knowing which way to go, he just ran down the hallways hoping to catch sign of jocks. He ignored Wes and David's calls as he did a look out for bullies, he managed to catch a glimpse of a red jacket and was about to follow when he heard banging noises coming from a small area of the hallway.

"HELP *Cough* Somebody...please, get me out of here, Mercedes...Finn!?"

Kurt.

You've got to be kidding. He was locked in a janitors closet.

Assholes.

Blaine tugged at the door but it was locked with the key obviously in the bullies pocket.

"Kurt! Kurt..you're going to be okay! I'll get you out,"

"Blaine? Blaine what are you doing here!"

"Never mind that,"

"Please hurry, I'm not good in small spaces...they thought *cough* it'd be hilarious, *Cough* to put me in my place,"

Kurt said as he starting crying quietly.

"Shh, you'll be alright," Blaine soothed looking around him desperately, and was relieved when Wes and David caught up.

"Man you can't just run of like that," David said panting.

"Blaine? I'm claustrophobic, please.." Kurt called.

"Hold on!"

"Kurt's in trouble," He told his friends.

"We gathered that Blaine,"

"Wes, do you have a paper clip?"

David rolled his eyes.

"Step aside boys, luckily for you I do Karate,"

He kicked the door once which caused Kurt to panic.

"It's okay Kurt, it's just my friends," Blaine added.

"Some good that Karate did for you," Wes stated looking in his bag for a paper clip, but with the second kick the door opened.

Blaine saw Kurt huddled on the floor, knees to his chest as he looked up at them. Blaine pulled him outside and held him in a tight hug.

"Oh god Kurt,"

He tried to ignore his heart beating as Kurt sobbed on his shoulder clinging to him like he was going to vanish any minute which is when Puck and Sam finally came to the scene and looked relieved to see Kurt out.

"I tried to catch them, but they obviously know ways around the school we don't,"

"I was looking for Beiste, because she knew how to get these doors open, how did you open it?" Sam asked looking at Blaine who pointed to David who shrugged.

"I do Karate,"

"Where the hell was Finn during all this?" Blaine asked suddenly, still holding onto Kurt as he rubbed the boy's back.

"He was working on our plan, last time we talked," Puck shrugged.

"What plan?" Kurt asked eventually when he calmed down.

Blaine smiled.

"It's a surprise," He said.

It felt so good having Kurt in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

"You still never answered me on why you're here," Kurt pointed out.

"He wanted to make you feel better," Wes offered, which earned a smack from Blaine.

"You couldn't wait till I said something, could you?"

"Nope," Wes and David said at the same time as he rolled his eyes.

Kurt smiled, but when Blaine checked to see if Kurt really was okay, Puck pointed out the word Fag sprayed painted on the back of his shirt.

"Shit," Sam muttered.

"I'm going to kill them," Blaine growled, and was about to run of when Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine violence isn't the answer," Wes pointed out.

"Kurt was hurt!"

"Dude, calm down, he's okay," David made Blaine look.

"It doesn't make it okay!"

"Please, don't you'll get hurt," Kurt begged.

"I don't care,"

"Well I do!" Kurt fumed.

"Um, we gotta go see Beiste," Sam stuttered pulling Puck along with him who sent him an annoyed look.

"Look Blaine, I deal with this everyday, being locked in the closet was not halfway near as bad as some of the stuff they do, I just don't do well in small spaces,"

Blaine couldn't believe the school would allow this, he was sure to have a word with the principal later, or to Kurt's dad, either way, but he can't let Kurt get..

Kurt tugged at his arms making him lose focus.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking for ways to kill them,"

Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just hate seeing you upset,"

Wes and David were watching the two with amusement. They are so horribly clueless.

Before Kurt could answer David interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but um Blaine we don't really have a lot of time,"

"Oh right, Kurt you gonna be okay?"

"You're leaving me already?"

Damn it, he just had to be pouting.

"I'll escort you to your classroom," Blaine suggested earning a chuckle from Kurt.

"Alright, but first I need to change out of this shirt,"

Wes and David looked at each other.

"Ah...we'll catch up with you guys later,"

Blaine scowled at them but Kurt got his attention as he dragged Blaine into the bathroom.


	6. Operation Klaine

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was teasing or if he really was annoyed at the fact that his favorite shirt was ruined and WITHOUT WARNING he just took it of...and Blaine found himself staring at the pale skin. He was conscious of Kurt's eyes on him in the mirror, but he couldn't bring himself to look away, even if he wanted to. He really was a pervert sometimes, Blaine thought for the millionth time.

"Um, do you want me to go?" Blaine asked after gaping for what seemed like several minutes.

"I forgot that you were here for a moment, I just...I ..my body is not that attractive so you might wanna..."

Blaine cut him of immediately.

"Need I remind you that I said you were beautiful pretty much the day after we met?"

Kurt was silent.

"I thought...you,"

"I meant it Kurt,"

Kurt's face lit up and he tried to hide his shock behind his shirt, Blaine thought he was adorable and was about to comment on it when he noticed something.

There was a bright red scar on Kurt's right side of his back.

Kurt saw where he was looking and tried to hide by putting his shirt back on but Blaine stopped him halfway.

"Kurt, how did this happen?" He asked concern obvious as Kurt's eyes showed fear.

"It looks horrible," He whispered.

"I...it doesn't ...Kurt, it doesn't change anything about you,"

Kurt's breathing started to relax as he searched Blaine's face and nodded.

"Some Neathendrals like to push me into lockers sometimes, one day they were really careless, that cut was when my locker door was open and it hit the edge, it didn't bother them of course, they just laughed it off as they always do,"

"That's ..."

"Awful I know," Kurt nodded as he hang his head, for some odd reason as though had to do it, Blaine reached out and slid his thumb over the scar.

Kurt was watching him with an expression he couldn't read but he didn't move away, so that was a good sign right?

"You're still beautiful," Blane whispered.

He could see Kurt was unsure if he heard him correctly and he was going to repeat it louder when suddenly Finn burst in the bathroom.

"Bro you okay!?"

"FINN!" Kurt screeched jumping behind Blaine trying to cover up his exposed upper body. Blaine glared at Finn just as much as Kurt was.

"Woah...sorry man, but um...Puck told me...never mind I'll come back later,"

"Where the hell where you when this was happening?" Blaine suddenly yelled which surprised Finn as he stuttered for an answer.

"I...Rachel was..."

"Rachel?!" Blaine started irritated of hearing that name.

"Every time there's something upsetting Kurt you're with Rachel? That's really low man,"

Kurt was silent as Blaine and Finn argued, unable to make eye contact with either.

"Dude, back of you're not his brother,"

"You're damn right I'm not his brother, because if I were he wouldn't have this cut on his back,"

Blaine pulled Kurt harshly without meaning to in front of him for Finn to see Kurt's fresh cut as his eyes widened.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt's eyes started to water when he finally pushed himself of Blaine.

"No one was supposed to know! I don't want everyone knowing, and how DARE you Blaine decide it's in your hands to tell Finn about this when I wasn't ready for even you knowing..." Kurt put on his shirt and was about to run out but Blaine caught his wrist gently.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...just don't run away,"

"You really don't think before you speak do you Blaine!?"

Blaine lowered his head.

"Please don't go," He tried one more time.

Kurt looked like he really wanted too but instead crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Finn.

"I think you should go,"

"Wait Kurt... I"

"I WILL TALK TO YOU AT HOME,"

Finn threw up his hands in defense and hurried out.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kurt fumed after Finn left.

Blaine let him continue.

"You just stood there telling my brother what to do, as flattered as I am by your concern I don't need this! I don't need more people knowing about the bullies because than they'll start fighting them, and as much as it hurts not to have anyone even care till now that I..."

Kurt stopped as he looked at Blaine.

"Why do you look like a kicked puppy?"

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine asked. Kurt had suddenly just stopped rambling and was now worried as he observed Blaine.

"You have this look on your face as though someone died, I'm not trying to be cruel Blaine, but you just can't go and tell people things about me, when I discuss issues with you,"

"I'm sorry..." He choked.

"I forgive you okay, I could be a bitch and throw you out like I do everyone else, but you don't deserve that,"

Blaine tried to force a smile but it fell because he was still angry at himself for outing Kurt like that without his permission.

"Hey, stop frowning," Kurt insisted with a bit of a pout. He was good at the pouting. Blaine's friends thought Blaine was bad enough.

Blaine finally smiled at that and started humming Annie.

"Annie fan?" Kurt said amused.

Blaine laughed.

"I'm quite fond of it," He answered simply.

"Look Kurt, It wasn't my place to tell, and I'm sorry, I just...I was mad, someone should be looking out for you, with all the bullies, no one should deal with it alone,"

Kurt looked like someone just gave him a bunch of roses.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you,"

"It's fine, you had every right to be,"

"No, you've been nothing but good to me, and you've seen me drunk you could be blackmailing me, so thank you Blaine, for caring..."

"Anytime," Blaine replied softly and then held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Come on, you ready to be escorted to class?"

Kurt chuckled.

"I warn you, you might get a slushie delivery or thrown in the dumpster, I don't think it's worth it,"

_Geez these kids were cruel._

_Dumpster toss?_

Blaine cringed at that.

_It was worth it._

_For Kurt._

Blaine shrugged, he smiled as he pulled Kurt outside and refused to let go of his hand, despite Kurt's warnings.

When Blaine went to find his friends he should have known better to keep quiet. As soon as he saw the way they were looking at him he wiped the smile of his face. Maybe he should of went straight to Wes and David, but then again..by the looks on these two faces, Wes and David probably already told them a good gossip or two.

"What?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"You took long enough, heard you were with Kurt," Jeff commented with Nick smirking next to him.

"What if I was?"

"Wes said that you wouldn't take long,"

"Not my fault Kurt took his shirt of and Finn came bargin..."WHAT?" They yelled...shit," He held up a hand to his mouth.

_Well done Blaine. Well done, you really had to reveal that Kurt took his shirt of to the biggest gossiping boys in Dalton didn't you? _He thought.

_You really out do yourself, hope you're proud of yourself because you just fucked it up big time. If they spill one word to Kurt..._

**~Meanwhile~**

"Blaine!" Jeff yelled trying to get his friend's attention who was too busy muttering things to himself.

He looked to Nick who shrugged also not knowing what was going on.

They deserved best friends of the year award for putting up with this...

"Jeff?" Nick suggested.

"Don't worry I got this," Jeff rubbed his hands together as though ready to create magic.

**~Back in Blaine's Mind~**

_Stupid fucking idiot you are Blaine. Kurt, beautiful innocent perfect Kurt...woah okay maybe you have fallen hard...was his friends correct for once?_

_No..._

_Maybe?_

_No..._

_Just friends...just good...are we even friends yet? Surely we are...I need to ask...  
_

**_SMACK_**

Blaine felt it harder than it was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL JEFF!?" He screamed.

"Are you done torturing yourself?" Jeff asked.

"What are you on about! Was that really necessary?" Blaine muttered holding his cheek.

"It was the only way to get you to snap out of it Blaine!" Nick groaned.

"Out of what?" He couldn't understand these two sometimes.

Both of them looked at each other as though understanding the others pain.

"Blaine, we can't have you losing focus right now, do you remember why were here?"

_To see Kurt._..

"Uh...because we agreed to spice up the comp?" He answered.

"That's right!" Wes said walking in with David at the door towards the middle of the hallway were they were standing.

"So if you can't stop day dreaming about Kurt for half an hour so help me Blaine, I'll give the lead to Nick!" And as though to prove his point he pointed to the said boy standing next to Jeff who didn't appear to have a problem with that.

"That's not so bad..." Blaine told.

They all gaped at him.

David moved forward and started shaking him.

"We need our main man Blaine,"

"As much as I'd love the lead, David's right, we've been practising this too much to let it go now,"

"Fine," Blaine sighed, he knew they were right.

They cheered.

"Wes, Nick, why don't you show Blaine where the auditoriam is? I need to speak to David,"

Nick looked hurt.

"Excuse me, but I'm in on this too aren't I?"

"GUYS, what's going on?" Blaine begged.

Jeff gave Nick a look of a murder.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Wes nodded.

David looked confused.

"Look guys, I got no time for this, Wes, Nick come, they can catch up later," Blaine suggested as they followed his orders, because no one wants to mess with a pissed of Blaine.

* * *

Jeff grinned as he patted David's shoulder.

"Ah my main Nigga..."

"Will you stop with the Nigga? I have a name?"

"Not a chance my friend," Jeff grinned.

"Right...so what did you need me for?"

"I need to discuss a matter of...operation Klaine,"

"Operation Klaine?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously dude...Kurt + Blaine...I thought Nigga's were good at this stuff,"

"Is that why you chose me to talk to instead of Nick?"

"No he already knows...I need to ask a favor..."

"Spill it white boy,"

...


	7. The Threatening Comp

Blaine knew that they were taking risks with the Warblers revealing their "Skills" as Wes puts it to the New Directions, but they've heard the New Directions after putting up their videos on Youtube and watching them for at least an hour, particularly the videos of Kurt... so it was only fair that they show them some of their talents, and Blaine was excited.

The Warblers took the stage and waited for the New Directions to sit in the audience seats.

They all came in as one group, he noticed the boy in the wheelchair, and thought he was pretty cool for the dancing routines being able to twirl around and keep up vocally, according to the music he listened to on Sposify he was a big Michael Jackson fan, the lead Rachel was overbearing as she flashed him an over used smile, and Kurt's step brother walked in behind her looking like he wanted to be anywhere but with the Warblers, two girls were holding their hands, which he thought sweet especially when the blonde hair girl leaned in to give the other an eskimo kiss, oh they were Brittany and Santana!

He remembered their profile pics on Facebook... He liked Brittany, Santana kind of scare him, especially with her so called Lima Heights language, he shuddered at the thought of some of the things she threatened people with, even online. Sam was good looking he had to admit, the blonde hair was an obvious dye, Quinn was scary, Tina quiet, Puck...well badass, Lauren was badass number 2. He couldn't see Kurt yet, but he nodded to Wes who started talking in the microphone on stage.

"Hello New Directions, how are we doing today," Wes said into the phone.

Some of the girls giggled, the boys just shrugged and looked on, with a polite hello.

"So Blaine is our lead, we wanted to show you what we know, it's also a little gift to a special someone...you guys know who it is, but despite all that we know you guys like to share the spotlight some times, although I understand Rachel has the lead most times, this is just how we roll, so don't think either of the back up singers don't appreciate being in the group, because it makes us an equal,"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

His eyes then caught Mercedes dragging a shocked...uneasy, devil glaring Kurt whose face was priceless when he saw Blaine on stage with the Warblers.

That was his key.

He clicked his fingers over to the piano guy who Rachel (Yes he had to ask her..) said they could give sheet music too and started singing, "Do ya think I'm sexy,"

**... ooh mmmm...  
**

**Sugar...  
**

**Sugar  
**

**oooooh...  
**

_Stunned expressions...so far so good._

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions**

_The boys seemed to be uncomfortable by it already as the girls leaned over their seats._

**He's so nervous avoiding all her questions**  
**His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding**  
**Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

_Without gesturing to the others to follow he hopped of the stage and started walking towards Kurt swaying his hips as he did so._

_Kurt blushed a deep red as Blaine grinned and continued to tease him, payback for the shirt incident he figured. He didn't even worry about everyone else staring at them.  
_

_As the next line came on **Come on, sugar, let me know** he trailed his finger lightly on Kurt's knee, keeping full eye contact with him then disappeared back on stage.  
_

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**  
**Come on, honey, tell me so**

_He winked at Kurt, and turned his attention back to the others whose mouth were gaping. The girls appeared jealous of Kurt, which he found amusing.  
_

**He's acting shy looking for an answer**  
**Come on, honey, let's spend the night together**

_Finn was really giving him dirty looks now, he noticed._

**Now hold on a minute before we go much further**  
**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother**  
**They catch a cab to his high rise apartment**  
**At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant**

_The Warblers all jumped of the stage then, leaving Blaine on stage as he felt Kurt's eyes on him and grinned, however he didn't look back to Kurt while his friends all went to a girl sitting in the audience and started teasing them similar to the way he did Kurt, not quite so intimate however as the boys in New Directions looked on with disapproving looks but didn't stop them._**  
**

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**  
**Come on, sugar, let me know**  
**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**  
**Come on, honey, tell me so**

******honey, tell me so**...**  
**

_They cut the song short thinking it was enough to satisfy their peers who immediately jumped up clapping. Well particularly the girls the and Kurt._**  
**

_The boys sat there dumbfounded.  
_

Wes then returned to the microphone beaming.

"So hope you enjoyed our little show... we know you guys are doing sexy week from what we've asked Rachel...who was happy to give us ideas for this little...competition we have going on,"

Everyone turned to Rachel who was looking a little annoyed for giving them the opportunity to be good. Obviously she hadn't expected that and now her friends appeared to be wanting to strangle her, but they had no hard feelings against the Warblers...well except for

"We were going to use that for Regionals!" Finn stood up accusingly at Rachel.

She was appalled by his sudden interruption as she tried to steer him out quietly.

"No, Rachel how could you give them background information after what happened with Jessie!? Of all people, I didn't expect you to give up our information in Glee club,"

"Finn, we discussed this online...we all agreed it'd be good idea to improve our skills...why are you making a scene now?"

"Oh maybe, because everyone was so worried about Kurt, he seems fine now that he has Blaine he help him out every time he's upset... and no one is at all suspicious of the Warblers? Why not..Why does everyone accuse me of not caring about Kurt, if they don't even look at who there enemies could be," With that he kicked over the chair and stormed out.

Everyone went quiet.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Rachel said.

"No wait...let me, he's annoyed because of me," Blaine sighed as he got of the stage.

"It's not just you,"

"I kind of started it Rachel, I didn't realise he was feeling this way, we'll go, just keep everyone from losing it at each other," Kurt added and got up to follow Blaine out of the room as the Warblers stayed whispering behind with everyone else.

"You were really good by the way," Kurt said breaking the silence as they went to find Finn.

Blaine turned to him while he walked and smiled.

"You think?"

Kurt nodded.

"How come no one told me about this little...competition,"

Blaine blushed and was about to answer *Always an interruption* he sighed when they heard banging noises come out of the gym which they entered seeing Finn having a go at the boxing bag. A sobbing Rachel ran past them as Blaine coughed their entrance.

"Look, Finn..."

"I'm not in the mood right now,"

Kurt went behind the punching bag and took hold of it which made Finn stop.

"Finn, just because Blaine's around, doesn't mean I still don't need you as my brother, I'm sorry I cut you of, and yelled constantly at you, but that's what brothers are there for right? They yell...they fight, it doesn't mean I don't care...I'm still mad at you for leaving me behind at that party...and hanging around Rachel but one day, when Blaine's not around, I will need you, he hasn't even been hanging around with me that long, I'm still surprised to see him here,"

Blaine looked like he was going to object about not being around but nodded.

"Don't make me look like the bad guy Kurt, I didn't hang around you at the party, because I thought you were good at taking care of yourself, if I had known ...if you didn't want to drink, you didn't have to, I'm angry at Santana for bragging you to do it, but I really was tired of Rachel clinging on me, she was just hanging all over me, and when I dropped her of I came back to find out you were already gone, that scared the shit out of me Kurt, I was prepared to take the blame for everything when Burt asked me where you were, and when Puck told me you went of with some guy..."

Kurt looked to Blaine with a horrified expression.

"My stomach felt sick, but I never didn't care," He muttered the last part.

Kurt got up with tears in his eyes as he hugged Finn.

"I'm so sorry Finn,"

"He's right Finn, except of course I'd still be here, I'm sorry for making you look like you weren't doing a good job, you have good intentions and I don't know you too well which doesn't make it right for me to assume your not doing your job, and I should have asked Puck if I could speak to you myself, I knew the guy was drunk and with the bullying it just annoys me how things in public schools are so different to private, everyone should be treated the same no matter what, I didn't mean to just take your job at taking care of Kurt, ever since seeing him at the party so out of it, it's like an automatic response, I just feel the need to make sure he's alright,"

Kurt smiled sweetly at him as he leaned his head on Finn's shoulder, in the past Finn might have backed but it didn't appear that now.

Finn nodded in agreement as they sat beside him.

"I know you like Kurt...but I don't want you hurting Kurt dude, I understand that competition is competition, and we all want to win, but Jessie flirted with Rachel, and eventually used her, I can't help but think that the same thing is about to happen with Kurt, especially with the way you were back on that stage... but no one appears to even be worried or concerned about that even though everyone was pressuring me to look after him, I just don't get it, Kurt's my bro Blaine...even if we aren't blood related, I do care about him,"

Kurt seemed overwhelmed with emotions so Blaine thought best to do all the talking.

Blaine patted Finn on the shoulder the opposite side to which Kurt was sitting on.

"You're a good man Finn, I'll never intentionally hurt Kurt, if I ever do, you have every right to come after me, we're just good friends Finn, I wouldn't dream of putting him at any risk, or discomfort,"

"I trust you, Jessie had an evil look about him anyway, you look too innocent,"

Kurt laughed at Blaine.

"He's right you know,"

"Why does everyone keep referring me to a puppy like figure?"

"It's probably the hair gel," Kurt grinned.

Finn sniffed with a smile as Blaine handed him a tissue and rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Just be grateful you don't have to be in fear of my medusa hair style, you okay man?" He then asked Finn who was quiet.

"Yeah dude, are we friends? Because if Kurt's gonna be hanging around you still, I don't want to be walking on a death trap,"

"Well...I was meaning to ask Kurt if we were friends yet, as I told you I haven't known him that long,"

"You're kidding right? Of course were friends you idiot," He smacked Blaine on the shoulder who grinned and answered Finn.

"So Finn, you got Facebook right?"

"Oh god," Kurt groaned.

And that's how the bond begun.


	8. BlackOut Nightmare

**BlaineAnderson and Finn Hudson are now friends.**

**Santana Lopez: Okay when did this happen?  
**

**Brittany S Pierce: Whose Blaine Anderson?  
**

**Santana Lopez: Brittany, Blaine's the guy you saw singing today...you remember the Warblers?  
**

**Brittany S Pierce: Oh! I thought that was Blaine Warbler?! The guy Kurt always talks about in Glee? Is he a dolphin too Kurt?  
**

**^MercedesJones likes this  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I do not...Brittany! Blaine's the same guy.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: You talk about me?  
**

**Finn Hudson: All the time.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: FINN!  
**

**Finn Hudson: I'm off.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I'm sorry...but Dolphin?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: She believes Dolphins are just GAY sharks.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Oh! Oh...yeah I'm a dolphin Britt.  
**

**Brittany S Pierce: Are you Kurt's Dolphin?  
**

**Artie Abrams: And the awkwardness continues  
**

**^Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray likes this  
**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel is now friends with Wesley Montgomery and 12 other people  
**

******Kurt Hummel: I don't care what anyone says today the Warblers were AMAZING.**

******^BlaineAnderson and 15 others like this.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Well that was quick.  
**

**David Sullivan: Hey Kurt!  
**

**John Hall: HI!  
**

**NickStaBomb: What up bro!  
**

**JeffStaBomb: Thanks for accepting the add! :D  
**

**MercedesJones: Who are all these people!? I only recognise 6 of them.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Don't worry hon, you're still my Diva.  
**

**^MercedesJones likes this  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I hope you realize that my friends are substituting me to you now Kurt.  
**

**^JeffStaBomb and 12 others like this.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Not funny guys!  
**

**TrentStaNormal: Kurt made us cookies in home economics before we left Blaine! COOKIES. Keep him.  
**

**^JeffStaBomb, NickStaBomb, John hall and 10 others like this  
**

**Blaine Anderson: -.-  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Jealous are we?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Who me? No...I don't need to BRIBE people with delicious food to get friends Kurt.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I was NOT bribing, Jeff happened to find me in McKinley since I still had class while you guys were on your free, and you were BONDING with Finn over infomation about a game of Call of duty, he tried one of my cookies, and he kindly asked if he could take some home, but I offered to make the entire Warblers cookies since they put up with Finn's embarrassing ovation.  
**

**Mike Chang: How come we got no cookies?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I thought Tina made you some?  
**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: The Warblers stole them.  
**

**NickStaBomb: Pleads guilty.  
**

**^JeffStaBomb and 5 others likes this.  
**

**David Sullivan: No offense Tina, I'm not a fan of white cholocate :) Which is why I preferred Kurt's cookies, but you're still all kinds of awesome.  
**

**^MercedesJones, Kurt Hummel and 10 others like this.  
**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: No problem David.  
**

**Finn Hudson: And I thought I was on his good books again.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Don't worry man, he's just JEALOUS that were spending more time together than I with him ;).  
**

**Finn Hudson: I want cookies too. Kurt do you have leftovers?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I hope you can feel my smirking Anderson! ;).  
**

* * *

**Recent News  
**

* * *

**Write what you know...  
**

* * *

**JeffStaBomb: Operation Klaine is a go!  
**

**^NickStaBomb, David Sullivan and 20 others like this.**

**BlaineAnderson: What the hell is a Klaine?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Is he on drugs?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: We don't know  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Mercedes Jones I saw you like that status. You and Me need to have a little talk.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: RUN MERCEDES, even though I'd like to know what Klaine is too.  
**

**^Finn Hudson likes this.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I hate you both.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Not all is as it seems.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: That quote is getting old now.  
**

* * *

**Mike Chang: is it just my house, or did everyone else's lights turn of?  
**

**^Artie Abrams, and 50 other people like this.  
**

* * *

**Wesley Montgomery: Warblers, you know what this means.  
**

**NickStaBomb: MURDERER IN THE DARK?**

**^ JeffStaBomB likes this.  
**

* * *

**ThePucksta: BLACKOUT PARTY!.  
**

**^Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Lauren Zises and 12 other people like this.  
**

* * *

**Finn Hudson: Does anyone know how long it'll be?  
**

**Rachel Berry: My dads told me till early morning!  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Does Kurt still not have his phone?  
**

**Finn Hudson: No dude, he's scared.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: ?  
**

**Finn Hudson: Well it's storming outside, and it's a blackout...doesn't do to well in the dark  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I'm off guys.  
**

**NickStaBomb: Why did I just see Blaine run out of the building? At least I thought it was Blaine...unless it was some weird guy muttering the word Lima and someone who has their name ending with a L. I created a Riddle for you.  
**

**^MercedesJones and 12 other people likes this  
**

**David Sullivan: So clueless.  
**

**^ MercedesJones, ThePuckSta, NickStaBomb and 30 people like this.  
**

**Finn Hudson: I just got kicked out of Kurt's room when I asked for cookies but when Blaine knocks on the door to enter, all is good in the world. How is that fair?  
**

**^JeffStaBomb, NickStaBomb, Artie Abrams like this.  
**

**David Sullivan: Well we know were Blaine went.**

**^ Wesley Montgomery likes this.  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: I swear he never leaves a message anymore.  
**

* * *

**...Meanwhile back in the real world...  
**

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door after an awkward conversation with his father and found him huddled beneath the side of the bed with a candle flicking on the table next to it.

"Kurt, you okay?"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with surprise.

"Yeah..."

"You're here,"

"Yeah..."

"How are you always here when I'm upset?"

Blaine shrugged which Kurt could barely see.

"I don't do too well in the dark,"

"So how did you manage to get here with the electricity turned of all over Ohio? Don't you have curfew?" Blaine could almost see Kurt raising an eyebrow.

"I told the headmaster that I had to leave before I left, and I...fine, I heard you were scared," He added when he could tell Kurt wasn't buying it.

"Finn?"

"He may have...said something on Facebook,"

Kurt groaned loudly but quieted when walked over to his side of the room and sat down next to him, putting his arms around him.

"This okay?"

"Mhm," Kurt replied.

"I came because one, all the Warblers will either be having pillow fights and hurting themselves in the process or playing murderer in the dark...which I do not wish to be apart of, and two because I can be there for you while you keep me company,"

"You're very cliche Blaine Warbler,"

"Hey! I'm an original. So is there are reason you're afraid of storms and blackouts?"

Kurt was silent for a minute.

"You don't have to tell me of course, I just want to be someone you can talk to,"

Kurt leaned on his chest, and he swore his heart was going to pump right out of him, he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"It's a long story,"

"It's a long night," Blaine commented.

Burt then knocked on the door. They broke apart quickly. He opened it and looked at them on the floor as he held a candle.

"You kids okay?"

"Yeah dad"

"Blaine's staying the night Kurt, there's no butts, I already gave him a talking about why he was driving in a dangerous 2 hours to get here with no lights on the streets, but I know ever since your mum died you get terrified, so I'm letting him bunk with you, but the door STAYS open, okay?"

Blaine's hands found Kurt in the part of the room where orange light wasn't flicking and he squeezed it for comfort.

"Gee thanks dad I was just going to explain...wait he's staying?"

"Yeah, that alright? I won't be no trouble, I can sleep on the floor too,"

Kurt squeezed back. Blaine smiled widely.

Burt chuckled.

"No need kid, I trust you after everything you've done for my son,"

"Dad..." Kurt warned.

"Alright, alright I'll be downstairs..in the kitchen making dinner, pretending I don't exist," Burt stated and then made his way downstairs.

"I should never have watched Harry Potter with him," Kurt grunted.

Blaine laughed.

* * *

Without letting Kurt see he got his phone out.

**BlaineAnderson: Having a sleepover at the Hummels!**

**^MercedesJones, David Sullivan and 25 other people likes this.  
**

He could feel Kurt slipping out and then suddenly Kurt was pinning him to the floor as he tried to reach his phone. Blaine kept looking at the screen for comments, as he kept Kurt out of reach.**  
**

**Santana Lopez: Wanky!  
**

**Finn Hudson: Dudes I can hear you next door, Burt asked me to check up on you  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Kurt's tackling me.  
**

Blaine had just managed to write that as he yelped when his phone was confiscated by Kurt.

**JeffStaBomb: Sigh..they have a room to themselves and Kurt decides to become a boxer. All hope lies on Anderson now.**

**^Santana Lopez, David Sullivan and 6 others like this.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Finn tell Dad everything's fine, Ignoring Santana's weird comments.. I'm just using my Karate skills from David that I managed to learn during lunchtime.  
**

**^David Sullivan likes this.  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Go easy on him Kurt, we'd like to have our puppy alive for Regionals.  
**

**^Kurt Hummel, and 20 others like this.  
**

* * *

"Ey!"

Kurt's legs were trapping him so he couldn't get up so he reached his arms up to grab him knocking the phone out of Kurt's hands in the process and brought Kurt down with him rolling him on the other side.

They were so close. He could feel Kurt staring at him even though he couldn't see him now they were out of the light.

He was tempted to kiss him, Kurt was right underneath him.

He was going to do it.

Screw his thoughts.

As he leaned down thunder went of and Kurt screamed.

"Kurt, Kurt what's wrong?" He asked trying to sit up and found Kurt had bolted.

"I'm sorry..!"

"Hey...shh, come ere," Blaine felt Kurt walk into his arms and sighed.

It felt perfect.

"You're okay," He muttered.

"My mum died in a car crush, it was raining that day, and when I slept that night all I could hear was my dad's crying, I just stared at the ceiling and then I couldn't stop crying myself, I can't be in the dark without listening to music or...watching TV, its the only way to help me sleep now or I think of that night," Kurt mentioned after they went quiet. Blaine's arms tightened around him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," He whispered.

"Not your fault," Kurt answered.

"I know, but I'm still sorry,"

"You tired?"

"I can't..." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Are you tired Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"A little," Kurt said truthfully.

"It's after 11, do you wanna sleep?"

"Do all prep boys go to bed at 11?"

Blaine laughed.

"No, but I don't want you exhausting yourself,"

"You don't wanna watch a movie or anything?"

"Kurt...the lights?" He reminded.

"Oh right..."

Blaine laughed again.

"Will you lay with me?" Kurt asked.

How could he refuse?

"Yeah," He whispered.

After changing separately into Pajamas and blowing out the candle they both got into the bed, Blaine didn't even ask Kurt if he wanted to be held, he just did it.

"Close your eyes," He ordered.

"I can't,"

"You're safe Kurt, everyone's safe," Blaine promised himself he'd always keep Kurt safe.

He felt Kurt squeezing his hand.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, and he let himself fall asleep, in the dark for the first time in 11 years because he felt safe.

With Blaine.

Blaine realized something that night as he held Kurt while he slept, without the help of his friends which he was proud of, while listening to Kurt's breathing, shh'ing his dad as he came in only to find Kurt asleep with Blaine looking up at him innocently, and hearing the sounds of Finn's call of duty next door.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	9. Friends with Unsexual Benefits

**Okay so maybe Blaine said the L word too soon ;) That's not the clueless Blaine we all know and love..I love everyone that reviews thank you so much guys, it means a lot, Shout out to JMarieAllenPoe for her inputs on later chapters your all kinds of awesome! :).**

When Blaine awoke he almost forgot where he was, okay so he wasn't at Kurt's house...and he wasn't holding him in his arms...he was back at Dalton.

The dream felt so real though...well part of it was real

Was there a meaning behind it? Blaine couldn't remember the ending of the dream except he wish he never had to let go, and he remembered thinking in the dream that he wanted to keep Kurt safe.

He did remember driving over to Kurt's house while they talked all night in the blackout, that was actually real, which is probably what influenced his weird dreaming patterns as he begged Kurt to tell him everything about the Madonna video, to get him in a happier place after Kurt told him about his mother who he could only hug him and listen to him cry, while calming him down with sweet words and eventually the lights did come back on and his dad came up to ask if he wanted to stay for dinner, which he politely declined as Dalton did have curfew.

Kurt seemed sad to see him go, but was touched that Blaine left in the middle of a blackout just to make sure he was okay, so it had been a successful night however his friends didn't appear to think so when he got back to his room.

"Guys come on, stop looking at me like that,"

Wes and David forced Nick and Jeff out of the room then locked the door.

"Okay Blaine, spill," They were frowning and crossing their arms at him as though he committed a crime.

"What?" He asked innocently as he hovered over his French book.

"You've been acting weird ever since you met Kurt, first you bring a drunk kid here to sleep, then you, me and David and the rest of the Warblers go serenade him in McKinley, and I just heard from those nuckleheads that you went over to his house last night coming back with a big grin on your face, I'm not saying Kurt's not a good catch for you man, but don't you think you should cool off?" Wes suggested with David nodding.

Blaine looked up horrified. He knew what his friends thought, and he thought David and Wes had enough class to keep it to themselves unlike the others.

"Excuse me? He was afraid of the dark, you saw Finn's comment,"

"Blaine, he's our enemy for Regionals, if you two get together or if anything happens, then we could be held responsible as a whole group, I can't help but think Finn is right on what he said during our performance of Do ya think I'm sexy, we know you Blaine, we know you won't hurt him, but they might not see it like that,"

Blaine slammed his book shut.

"Where the fuck did all this come from? Is that all you two ever think about? I like Kurt, Kurt is kind, funny, and he needs a friend right now, not some creepy pervert wanting to get in his pants as you lunatics seem to think that's all I think about! I don't! He freaked out when I called him beautiful, he blushes every time I get near him, it's quite clear he's not used to having a guy have a crush on him and I just wanted to be sure he's okay, you and David both saw how he's treated at McKinley, last night he told me his mother died _did you know that?_ He was 8 when his mother died...then he was bullied right through school till now, and _his father had a heart attack,_ which was the time of when he only just got Carole as a step mother and Finn as a step brother, all we did was talk last night, I wanted to get to know more about him, so for you to, to think that I went over there just to ...all of you were the ones pressuring me in the first place to "Get together" So don't come in here, and tell me that I'm moving too fast!"

They both looked ashamed at that. Good.

Blaine stormed out of his own room to find peace in the library.

How could they?

His phone beeped.

**Thanks for last night :).**

Kurt.

He smiled, the thought of the argument with his friends disappeared.

_Hey how you doing? I could use some Annie sing song right now :( _

**You okay? You don't sound too happy?  
**

_Just had a fight with my friends, I'll be fine...so...Kurt Hummel how would you feel about coffee this afternoon?  
_

**Hmm I don't know Blaine Warbler... I'm still grounded.**_  
_

_Still!?_

_Isn't your father convinced yet of your innocence? He let me in yesterday?  
_

**Oh he trusts you...just not any of the New Direction kids at the moment.**_  
_

**After I told him that you took the couch when you drove me to Westerville,  
**

**and that you drove me back home because you said I was in no state to drive, and **

**that you helped me with the jocks, he let it go.  
**

_Sneaky Hummel, I didn't even say that you were in no state to drive, but I'm glad I did.  
_

**No but you implied it :).**_  
_

_*rolling eyes*. What if I called your dad to ask if I could take you out for a friendly non sexual and alcohol free coffee?_

**Sounds lovely xx. Feel free to come over after school.  
**

Blaine beamed at the two x's, his smile just widened but then the argument with Wes and David came back to mind.

Was he moving too fast?

Did Kurt think Blaine was trying to get sexual with him?

Which as though on key Wes and David entered the Library.

"Dude, were sorry, we didn't mean to just diss you or Kurt like that, we're just looking our for you man," David said with a pleading look.

"We like Kurt too, we didn't mean to imply anything over the top, we know you wouldn't hurt him if anything, you know what I'm like Blaine, I'm obsessed with Glee clubs competition and I wasn't thinking about how the kid was actually feeling, so I'm really sorry, his friends are pretty cool too, and I'm glad that you're able to be there for Kurt when he needs it, because he's also make you happier than I've seen you in a long time, you're not moving too fast, and if you ever do decide you want to be more than just friends with Kurt, we'll back you up all the way,"

Blaine sighed.

That's the Wes and David he knows and loves.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just sick of people thinking I'm just a teenager full of hormones, I mean yeah Kurt's hot...and I'd love to..."

"NO MORE DETAILS!" David begged. Blaine and Wes laughed.

"Sorry man,"

"No problem Blaine, so we're good?"

"We're good...you guys wouldn't mind me getting coffee with Kurt this afternoon would you?"

They rolled their eyes.

Like they could stop Blaine from having a cute and non sexual coffee date.


	10. Trouble in paradise

Blaine always felt better with Kurt around, so why did he feel like something was wrong today?

They had a great start, talking about school, certain musicals, Kurt's brother begging him to make cookies. He had a lot with common with Kurt he found out.

He kept stirring at his coffee and looking at his Biscotti but not even touching it.

Kurt noticed the change too because he went quiet.

He felt like there had to be something he could do to protect Kurt from the bullying, but he couldn't figure out what.

He felt like he wasn't doing enough.

"What did you fight about with your friends?" Kurt said making conversation.

Oh...crap. He hadn't even thought about that.

"It...it was nothing really, they apologized and all so it's over," Blaine commented taking a sip and staring down at the unfinished Biscotti hoping to avoid Kurt.

"Blaine?" He asked concerned.

He sighed.

"Leave it Kurt, it's okay really,"

"You didn't seem okay,"

"I'm fine," he answered.

Kurt started talking more but finally couldn't stand it.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong,"

"I just wish there was something more I could do for you,"

His face softened at that, and he fell back into his chair with a sigh.

Kurt leaned his hand over the table and took his hand.

"You already do so much for me, you just don't realize it,"

Blaine smiled.

He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles which were always so soft.

Kurt seemed to not be able to believe what was happening.

"are YOU okay?" He asked.

"Mhm," Kurt managed to get out blushing.

"Did anyone cause any trouble today at school?" Blaine commented.

Kurt went stiff.

He didn't appear to want to talk about it as his eyes decided that the piece of gum on the floor was more of attractive than anything else in the cafe.

"Kurt? You don't have to tell me you know,"

"Can we not today?" He asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Sure,"

The time flew quicker then after they got over the awkward half an hour of Blaine being a douche.

He dropped Kurt home like the perfect gentleman and earned a pleasant look of surprise from Kurt's dad who nodded him goodbye, and then went back to Dalton

Wes and David didn't bother him at all which was unusual for them, he guessed they were just giving him some space to cool of.

Nick and Jeff did come around though and that's where the trouble began.

"Dude, were so sorry about what happened to Kurt,"

"What?" He asked. He can't remember telling them about anything, oh they must mean the way Finn acted the other day.

"He's fine guys, Finn was just being overprotective,"

They gave each other looks.

"No not that...we didn't realize he went through all that trouble with the bullying and his mum..."

Okay he definitely didn't tell THOSE TWO that.

Who could of...no.

No way.

Blaine's face went white.

"Guys, who told you that?"

"Wes told us so that we wouldn't make Kurt feel uncomfortable or anything on Facebook or in public, they were concerned that we would..."

Oh no.

"If you tell anybody about this Nick, Jeff, I swear I will murder you,"

They went silent.

"What happened?" He fumed.

"We...Just...j..ust told the Warblers, they asked us if they would see Kurt again and we...we didn't want Kurt to have to feel uncomfortable around us, if he did,"

"YOU IDIOTS,"

Blaine slammed Jeff against the wall which caused Wes and David to finally come in.

"WOAH dude! Let him go,"

"I can't believe you guys!"

"BLAINE!"

"Dude...Jeff's suffocating,"

Blaine let go and looked shockingly at his hands.

"Get out,"

"Blaine, I think we should..."

"Please, just all of you go!"

Blaine locked the door and fell on the bed face down, he immediately checked his phone.

New message from Kurt Hummel

BLAINE ANSWER ME.

He read above Kurt's last message and cringed.

Some asshole already told Kurt they were sorry about his mother.

He wanted to die.

_I'm sorry Kurt..Wes, David they just...they thought I would do what Finn said about getting together and all and I accidentally told them about what you told me on the night of the blackout, and now all the Warblers know, they won't tell anybody else though, they worry about you like your one of us_

Message from Kurt Hummel

I think we shouldn't be friends anymore.

And he just died.

_Please Kurt, I'm sorry..I wasn't thinking...  
_

OF COURSE NOT. YOU NEVER THINK. Every time I tell you something, it slips out like your...like you...I just can't believe you Blaine.

I trusted you!

You to just tell your friends about something that most of my friends don't even know about is a whole lot of bullshit and I don't want to have to be put up with that again.

I don't want to see you or the Warblers again.

I put enough of this crap at school.

Goodbye, and tell your friends not to worry about us getting together, because its NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.

Blaine felt a tear fall down his face.

He can't remember the last time he cried since he came to Dalton, but now that's all he wanted to do.

"Blaine?" David's voice which was softer came at the door.

He didn't answer him, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

"We have a test to hand in remember?"

Blaine got up found his paper and pushed it under the door and went back to bed.

He failed at everything so why bother.

* * *

Recent news

**David Sullivan - message to Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt, please Blaine's really upset.**

**Reply from Kurt Hummel**_  
_

**He should have thought about that before  
**

**David Sullivan:**

**We kept pressuring him, it's out fault really Kurt, don't close him of, he needs you.  
I've never seen him like this.  
**

**Goodbye David.  
**


	11. The Coop Express

Day 3

* * *

Blaine rarely came out of his room.

Kurt refused to talk to anyone.

Enough was enough.

David Sullivan: The Klaine Ship Has Gone Down

Wesley Montgomery: That's not even funny.

Finn Hudson: Dudes what happened to my brother? First he was happy and everything, and now he just shuts everyone off.

MercedesJones: He told me Blaine did something terrible.

NickWarbler: No...we did something terrible.

MercedesJones: What?

JeffWarbler: :(.

David Sullivan: Guys I'm really worried about Blaine, he won't even come out of his room.

MercedesJones: Kurt doesn't even sing in glee anymore, it's been 3 days guys.

Wesley Montgomery: Well if we could just get Kurt to give him a last chance...

Kurt Hummel: I would appreciate it if you all stopped gossiping!

Quinn Fabray: Kurt. He sent you FLOWERS, come on I can't even get a guy to buy me a drink.

* * *

Day 5

* * *

ThePucksta: Why did Nick and Jeff change their names?

JeffWarbler: We don't deserve the title of awesome.

Kurt Hummel: No you don't.

NickWarbler: Look Kurt, we're really sorry! None of the Warblers mean any harm, and Blaine is like our brother, if anything be mad at us but try to forgive Blaine.

Kurt Hummel: Why should I?

TrentWarbler: He really cares about you, any idiot could see that.

MercedesJones: He did also buy you a free coffee.

Kurt Hummel: He could have done that in person.

David Sullivan: He bought you coffee?

Wesley Montgomery: How did he do that? I never see him leave his room.

MercedesJones: He must know the barrista because he was acting weird and all, and when he realized it was Kurt ordering, it was like he was given gold.

Kurt Hummel: The barrista was cute, his name was Cooper.

NickWarbler: Omg.

JeffWarbler: That's Blaine's brother! What is he doing in Ohio?

David Sullivan: Coops in Ohio?

ThePuckSta: What's he doing working at the Lima Bean?

Kurt Hummel: Wait. Let me get this straight, the guy that gave me coffee was Blaine's brother?

David Sullivan: Yes! Well if there's another Cooper that we don't know about then maybe not.

NickWarbler: Did he talk with an accent?

Kurt Hummel: Yes...

JeffWarbler: Did he act all creepy and watch you guys the whole time while you drank?

Kurt Hummel: I thought he was gay.

ThadWarbler: omg, that's classic.

NickWarbler: Nah he's not gay, he just acts really weird around Blaine's friends because he goes to LA and gets into those commercials.

He's got a big commercial coming up, and he tries to be like a role model to Blaine..he's a funny guy.

Kurt Hummel: But how does he know me?

Wesley Montgomery: Blaine talks about you all the time, it's very likely that his brother who he speaks to every 2 days would know about you.

Kurt Hummel: ... look guys I do miss Blaine, but I just need to think about this.

TrentWarbler: Please forgive him Kurt, we miss him too.

Kurt Hummel: You see him everyday.

AaronWarbler: Not lately, he's torturing himself by keeping away from everyone.

JeffWarbler: He almost strangled me to death when he found out...what we did.

Kurt Hummel: I'll think about it.

* * *

4th day with no Klaine.

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Okay that's creepy, Cooper just asked me to be friends on Facebook.

^JeffWarbler and 11 people like this

ThePuckSta: You're welcome Kurt.

Kurt Hummel: ! NOAH.

ThePuckSta: What...I happen to know people.

* * *

Message from CooperAnderson

CooperAnderson: So you're the boy Blaine never shuts up about, how did you like your coffee?

Kurt Hummel: It was very good thank you, how did you know my order?

CooperAnderson: I didn't, Blaine did.

Kurt Hummel: Oh.

CooperAnderson: Look Kurt, I'm normally an asshole when it comes to Blaine, I haven't been there when he really needs me lately, but he did come to me after you two fought, and it kills me to see my baby brother upset. He feels horrible.

Kurt Hummel: I do feel bad about telling him we can't be friends anymore.

CooperAnderson: you said WHAT?

Kurt Hummel: I...told him we couldn't be friends, because I can't stand people telling others about my past. I was not in the right set of mind that day either, I should have just given us some space, it's just every time I tell Blaine something, he goes of and tells his friends.

CooperAnderson:

Kurt, you don't understand Blaine, he's had a rough childhood too you know, our mother left us when we were young, she couldn't handle our dad, and our father wouldn't let her take us with her, so I had to take care of Blaine when she couldn't because our father...he wasn't accepting of Blaine being gay, he came out very young, too young, he was forced to come out, by his peers when he had a crush on a guy in our school. At 10 years old, you shouldn't even be feeling stuff yet, but Blaine is not like anyone I've ever met, he has this heart, that no one else has, but he didn't know the meaning of protecting his heart yet, he just decided that he was in love.

I should have known after all the Disney movies that he watched and the way he kept pointing at the princes, I just thought he wanted to be like them, but it wasn't that, it was because he liked guys...he made a valentines day card for the kid that he had a crush on, and a bully found it before he could give it to him, and ripped it in two. Blaine didn't understand what happened, so he came home to ask our father...and he beat the living crap out of Blaine.

Reply from Kurt Hummel:

I ... I don't understand why you're telling me this.

Message from CooperAnderson:

I had to take him to the hospital Kurt, I was just 15 years old, and Blaine was my baby brother, I couldn't protect him, he couldn't protect himself. I found him in his room bleeding when I came home from school. He can't stand people walking away from him ever since his mother left, he kept crying for her that day, but she never came. So please understand, Kurt, he does need you, he can't lose anymore than what he's lost.

Kurt Hummel:

I didn't realize he thought that much of me.

Cooper Anderson:

He's crazy about you.

Kurt Hummel:

I'll talk to him. Cooper?

Cooper Anderson:

Yeah Kurt?

Kurt Hummel:

You did help him.

Cooper Anderson:

Not more than I should have Kurt. I left as soon as I got the chance, as soon as I managed to get Blaine into a private school away from our father, I went to LA to get money for him to stay at Dalton. The day he turned 17 I took him out, he was so hurt, and tired of fighting, and that's why he tells everything to Wes and David, because they were there for him while I was in LA. I asked them specifically to look after him.

Kurt Hummel:

I forgive him. I can't believe Blaine went through all that, it's horrible, his father...wow..I didn't even ask him about his past, he was always so willing to protect me from any harm, I mean not many people are willing to...oh god, and he came to my school where all the bullies were, not knowing how bad they are and he could have got hurt... it makes sense now thank you Cooper. I'm so glad you took care of Blaine, because otherwise I might not of ever met him, I mean yeah he just speaks his mind whenever he gets the chance, but his intentions are always good, I shouldn't have said I'd stopped being friends with him, he doesn't deserve that, even without mentioning what happened to him before I knew that, I just I'm tired too, I'm tired of having to protect myself as well, but I trust Blaine, I really do, I just lost it that day.

Cooper Anderson:

Kurt shut up. Just make my brother happy. If I have to listen to him sing Annie like a drunk man on the phone one last time, I swear I'll come find you in McKinley and knock you on the head myself.

Kurt Hummel:

He sang Annie...

Cooper Anderson:

I tried to get him to talk, and he wouldn't calm down, I told him to think happy thoughts, and he started singing Annie, while muttering something about a party.

Kurt Hummel:

...

I gotta go. Thanks Cooper.

* * *

**WOOOH COOPER IS HERE.**

**Okay so Operation Klaine will come soon.**

**I thought we could use some Anderbros help.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are all kinds of awesome, I'm sorry I haven't acknowledged you all yet, I'm in the middle of studying, and I quickly do a chapter any chance I get so.. I hope you all have been enjoying it :).**


	12. Forgive me Not

Blaine lay there staring at the ceiling. He was so tired of feeling things for people, he just wondered why? Why did people always leave him.

After Cooper had left him in high school he had been terrified, he always had this thought that his father would come back and hit him over and over again for disobeying, but the night that his father told him he had no son, and Cooper took him to the hospital, he knew his father didn't care.

He turned over in his bed feeling the tears slip out again.

He remembered the first day he came to Dalton and how quiet he had been, maybe he should have stayed like that.

* * *

**Freshman year**

"Cooper, I don't want you to leave, please don't leave," Blaine begged at the door in his uniform still clutching onto his brother's shirt who was trying to get him inside.

"Blaine, I can't let you go back there, if I don't go, you won't be safe,"

"I don't care," Blaine begged.

"I do little bro, I need you alive okay, if you stay with father he's going to ...you won't survive squirt,"

"I will! I'll stay strong, like Alladin! I'm not worthless, just like he said!"

Cooper smiled and smoothed his brother's hair down with gel.

"I know Blaine, you're not worthless, you were never worthless, don't ever think that okay?"

Blaine nodded with tears streaming down his face when he met two knew people.

"Hi Blaine! My name's Wes and this is David, Coopers told us all about you, you know, we have a no bullying policy, you'll have a TV in your room, a bed, your own desk, it'll be just like at home, and every weekend the boys get together for a movie night, hows that sound?"

Blaine was staring at his brother with another please stay look.

"They'll look after you, I promise, enjoy yourself squirt, I have to go, but we have Skype so you'll still be able to talk, and I'm going to be working as much as I can to send you money okay brother? Keep those grades up!"

Blaine hugged Cooper not willing to go just yet.

"You'll be okay," He promised again.

"So Blaine do you sing?" David asked eventually after they said goodbye to Cooper and he waved him off in the car, trying to cheer the newbie up.

Blaine was silent for a moment and nodded.

"You know, we have a choir, you're always welcome to join, we're called "The Warblers" we are like...rock stars, we could use a soloist too,"

Blaine nodded but not answering.

They took him to his room and the moment he got in he just sat there and stared at the ceiling

"You okay?" Wes patted his shoulder as he shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" David pressured.

Blaine shook his head.

They both frowned.

Later that day after they left Blaine when he asked them to, he just laid there, still staring at the ceiling when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Forgot to tell you, I love you Blaine, don't shut people out okay? I know you don't want to be there, but they are really nice people Squirt, they'll keep you safe,"

"I just want you here," Blaine whispered choking on his tears.

"I'll always be there for you Blaine, even if I am miles away,"

"They have a choir..." He mentioned.

"Really? You should join squirt! You were exceptional at singing, maybe with the choir you can beat me one day," Cooper smirked.

Blaine chuckled. He missed his brother.

"I'll think about it,"

"Maybe they'll let you sing Katy Perry songs,"

Blaine blushed.

"I can see you blushing through the phone Blaine, don't worry I like girl singers too,"

Blaine laughed.

"Only because you think they're hot,"

"Well they are! Any cute boys there yet?" Cooper asked.

"No..." Blaine said quietly.

"Mhm, maybe you need to socialize a bit, sorry brother the Plane is ready for take off I have to go, keep your head up okay?"

"Love you coop!" Blaine shouted as the engine became louder.

"You too bro!"

silence.

* * *

A knock was at the door after he woke up an hour later.

Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine still didn't answer, he didn't want to hear Kurt complain about him being a terrible friend. What was he doing there anyway?

"Blaine, please open the door,"

Why did Kurt sound upset?

He still sat there debating on it.

"Blaine, look I...I really miss you okay, I know what I said was wrong, I shouldn't have just shut you out like that, I was upset, but please, please talk to me,"

Blaine sighed.

"Please just go away Kurt,"

It hurt him to say that, but he didn't want to rely on Kurt, and then have him walk away again when he did something wrong. He couldn't handle it again. Not this time. Blaine was sure he had a crush on Kurt, and it scared him, and when he said they couldn't be friends, it reminded him of his childhood and the ripping of his paper card. It just broke him.

Kurt was silent for a moment but he heard a paper being slipped under the door and quietly moved over to look at it.

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me?_

There was a bird on it, the Warblers bird.

"Blaine please?" Kurt begged.

Nothing. An object was pushed under the door then.

"Just talk to me, whenever you feel like you can, I don't want to loose you Blaine, I care about you okay?" And with that Kurt was gone.

After 5 minutes, he jumped of the bed and picked up the object on the floor which was a CD. He put it in his player an put his headphones on.

Kurt's voice was on it:

"Blaine I know you don't forgive me, I found out about what happened with your father, and brother, and I just want you to know that I would never intentionally let you down like that, Wes and David didn't tell me, Cooper did. I don't think you even know he was here, he told me that he flew over the moment he heard you were upset, and got a job at the Lima Bean just so he could run into me and let me know how you were doing. He really cares about you Blaine, and I'm glad, because I was such an asshole, he had to go back though, because he's expecting a big commercial break where he could get the jackpot, but Cooper opened up my eyes. I was upset the day I told you we couldn't be friends, but I hadn't meant to say it, the bullies at school were really pissing me of too...they threw me in a dumpster, tossed a slushie at me, called me a faggot 3 times, and locked me in the toilet for 6 hours one day, until Finn managed to find me, but you know the worst part was? I didn't have you. I was so used to having you cheer me up at the end of a school day, even though we've known each other for just a week, that I felt empty, I lost a wonderful inspirational friend, and I feel so guilty Blaine, I miss you so much, so I sang this song just for you, hoping that I have the opportunity to be your friend, again, I also got the Warblers to help me out on this, since they were part of this unfortunate event,"

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life you were only waiting

For this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life you were only waitingFor this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life you were only waiting

For this moment to arise  
You were only waiting

For this moment to arise

You were only waiting

For this moment to arise

Blaine's tears stopped as he listened in wonder of the boys voice.

A final message from Kurt.

You are amazing Blaine and...

WE MISS YOU! Nick shouted then a HEY!

Blaine laughed.

Is this my message or yours?

Blaine smiled. Kurt really was something.

Please forgive me.


	13. Have A Tissue

"Sh...I think he's listening to the cd,"

"Shut up Nick,"

"You shut up,"

"Both of you shut up before he..."

Blaine opened the door to find all of the Warblers outside of his room.

Some of them with their ear against the wall quickly moved into fake positions.

"Hi," He grinned as they looked at him fearfully.

"We're so sorry!"

"Please Blaine, we just miss our main man,"

"Did you listen to the tape?"

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"We're really sorry,"

"Guys guys!" He laughed stopping them immediately.

"He's smiling, this is good!" Wes commented. They all turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"No, Wes's right, I'm sorry guys for shutting everyone out, I..there's no excuse for it, but I do need your help with something,"

"Sure man, what do you need?" Thad beamed.

"I need to go see Kurt,"

They beamed and the next thing he knew they were all tackling him.

"Guys, come on, I need to breathe here,"

"Sorry man!" Trent laughed.

"Blaine, we really think you'd be good for Kurt," David added.

"Yeah, you should have seen him Blaine, he was so emotional when he sang that song, we think he's developed feelings for you too,"

Blaine sighed.

"I'd love to believe that, but right now I just need Kurt to be my friend again, it was painful listening to him talk about the bullying and I couldn't be there for him,"

"He wanted to be there for you too remember Blaine, he understands how you feel,"

"Why didn't Cooper come say hello?" He asked finally after wanting to ask since he heard Kurt mention him.

"He didn't want you to be sad again when he had to leave, it was only temporary, we gave him updates about what happened with you and Kurt, not the details about Kurt's background of course, we just said he had some hard times, and he understood that you are close to him and everything, and we needed to do something Blaine, we hated the distance,"

"So it was all you guys,"

They nodded.

Blaine couldn't find it in him to be mad.

He was glad actually.

"Thank you,"

"Just go get your man,"

"It's the middle of school time," Blaine rejected.

"So, let's go drive there, we don't have any tests today,"

Blaine frowned.

"Do you want to see Kurt or not?" Wes pressured.

By the look on his face there wasn't any more questions when they started pulling him out the door.

"Hold on! I can't just barge into Kurt's school like this!?"

"Oh right, your eyes are puffy from crying, don't worry man, we got moist toilette's in the car,"

Blaine groaned.

"That's not what I meant,"

"Blaine just SHUT UP and get in the fucking car,"

Woah...that's a new David.

Everyone hurriedly put him in the front seat, they told the front office they'd be back before the next class, since they have them at different times in boarding school, and rushed to McKinley.

This was insane.

The school was bound to complain eventually about the many times there students just disappear to go visit another school.

Blaine realized it was lunch time so he was hoping Kurt would be in the school steps.

When they reached to his destination, Wes stopped the car, and Blaine got out smoothing down his uniform as David handed him a tissue.

Blaine rolled his eyes and took it.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, we'll meet you outside,"

He took a deep breathe and found Mercedes outside the door looking like she was looking for someone when she spotted him and waved him over.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"Come to see Kurt," He answered with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for him, he said he wouldn't be a moment, he's probably at his locker, if you hurry up you can catch him, just go down two hallways,"

"Thanks Mercedes,"

"Yeah yeah, just go, and don't cause any more pain to my boy,"

He nodded and hurried to where she had described but stopped in his tracks when he turned a corner after hearing a noise seeing Kurt pressed up against the wall in the boys locker room with a jock kissing him.

"Kurt?" He asked feeling his stomach turn.

The boy let him go, and stared at Blaine. He was chubbier than Blaine predicted, and he wasn't at all what he thought Kurt would be into.

"You tell anyone about this prep boy and your dead,"

Then he was gone.

Blaine looked to Kurt who was wide eyed. He looked terrified, probably because he didn't want anybody knowing about their relationship.

He felt sick.

He started to turn around and was about to hurry of when Kurt called his name.

"Blaine! Don't...please,"

Kurt started crying as he reached for Blaine's arm but he backed away.

"It's not what you think,"

"I should have known you had a boyfriend,"

"No Blaine that isn't,"

"What the hell is it Kurt? Friends with benefits, don't worry I won't tell anybody,"

Kurt looked ready to cry.

Blaine calmed himself down before he said anything he'd regret.

"I just didn't expect this,"

"I didn't either," Kurt confessed, which made him confused.

"What?"

"He...kissed me,"

"I don't understand," Blaine acknowledged. He finally let Kurt hold onto his arm.

"Please, I need you Blaine, I didn't want him to kiss me, I didn't, he just...he..." Kurt was openly crying now and Blaine found himself pulling him into a hug.

He let Kurt cry against his shirt still not understanding what happened.

Oh.

Oh!

That was why Kurt looked terrified.

It wasn't because of him, but the jock.

"Kurt, who was he?"

Kurt stiffened.

"Kurt...I need to know who he was, I won't tell anyone, not this time, not ever,"

"Karofsky," Kurt sniffed.

"The guy that locked you in the closet!?" He fumed.

Kurt nodded. Blaine had found out from Kurt that Karofsky was the leader of the bullies, and the enemy of his glee club, to see him kissing Kurt was a whole new level.

"Blaine, don't...don't go after him,"

Blaine looked at the worry in Kurt's eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, you didn't deserve that"

Blaine walked over to the showers and ran some water to put on some of the tissues that David had stuffed in his pocket and walked back over to Kurt to clean his face up from the tears.

"I'm sorry for saying we couldn't be friends,"

"Can we be friends now, because I'm not willing to let you go right now," Kurt giggled and smiled shyly.

"I'd love that, but Blaine?"

"Yeah...?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this,"

Blaine nodded.

"I promise, I just want you to be safe,"

Blaine pulled him closer and held him again before he let go.

"I heard your CD,"

Kurt went silent as he continued.

"I lied about your voice,"

Kurt didn't know how to react to that he could tell.

"I was wrong it's not amazing, it's incredibly beautiful,"

Blaine saw Kurt wipe his face hanging his head to hide the blush.

"You're adorable when you blush,"

Blaine laughed when Kurt blushed deeper and whacked his arm.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt looked up.

"Do you forgive me?"

"After all that? I'd be an idiot not too,"

Kurt smiled as he pecked Blaine's cheek who was pleasantly surprised by the action and held out a hand to Kurt.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch,"


	14. Touch of the fingers

Blaine was already feeling lonely without Kurt, as both boys decided to focus on school work as they've been slacking off, but Blaine had promised to take Kurt out for a coffee. Burt had also given him the okay to be off the hook, so he was planning on a sleepover with Mercedes on Friday night as well. However he had not been planning on getting sick.

He texted Blaine to tell him he was not feeling well, which the boy replied with a sympathetic virtual hug and encouragement of getting better. By the time Friday came around Kurt had a fever and had to get Mercedes to leave, who refused to, except for at night time when he didn't stop coughing. He felt awful.

On Saterday he almost forgot the coffee plan.

"I'm...feel better" Kurt croaked as he hurriedly got changed noticing the time.

"Woah kiddo where do you think you're going with a 100 degree fever?"

"Coff..ee," Kurt replied resisting the urge to throw up as he put on his facial cream and his dad entered.

"Sorry kid, you're staying here,"

"Dad... Blaine's *cough* expecting me!" Kurt felt exhausted just from that one line.

"He'll understand when I tell him your condition,"

"But..."

"NO"

"Dad...please,"

"It's coffee Kurt, you'll most likely vomit it up anyway, I'm not risking you getting worst GET BACK TO BED,"

Without further argument Kurt did as he was told and groaned when he heard the doorbell rang and Burt answering the door to a worried Blaine.

Kurt was hoping he wouldn't come in and see him like this.

Please don't come in.

Yes good Dad, be resistant.

He could hear Blaine saying something about wanting to keep Kurt company.

Damn you Blaine, why do you have to be a gentleman.

"Kurt?" He asked as he popped his head in Kurt's room.

Kurt hid under the covers.

"Go ...way, don't wanna you see me like this," He coughed.

Blaine looked concerned.

"What happened to your voice?"

Kurt started whimpering and felt his eyes water.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry I forgot people were sensitive when sick, it's okay Kurt, really.." He comforted as he pulled a chair over and dragged the cover of Kurt's bed from his hands and tucking it in around Kurt like a child.

Kurt stared at Blaine.

He let his eyes wonder over and Blaine felt like he was a model being approved of.

"What?"

"No...uniform," Kurt's eyes were like owls.

"Well...it's a Saturday," Blaine wondered if the bow-tie was too much.

"Look, good," Kurt added.

Well that was a relief.

Since Kurt was a master of fashion.

"Really?" He asked.

Kurt nodded.

"How are you?" Blaine insisted on staying after Kurt argued.

Kurt pouted and was barely about to say miserable.

"I can see that, well don't worry I'll keep you company," Blaine assured.

Kurt shook his head earning a groan from the boy.

Blaine made him stopped as he eyed him.

"When you live with boys you get used to it, no complaining,"

Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in and felt his forehead.

"You're really burning up," Blaine commented with Kurt's nod in agreement.

"I'll get you a cloth,"

"M fine..."

"Kurt don't talk,"

Kurt shut his mouth not used to Blaine telling him what to do.

Blaine came back with a reasonably cold cloth and held it to his forehead.

"Feel good?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine pinned the sides to the end of Kurt's forehead.

"Poor thing," He whispered.

"...I'm capable ... f looking after myself,"

"Mhm, I'm sure," Blaine snorted.

Kurt gave him a bitch glare, which he was getting used to.

"I doubt that, as your father was just telling me how you tried to escape for coffee,"

"It's.. coffee," He whispered.

"And you're sick, as much as I'd love to hang out with you, you need to get better," Blaine retorted.

Kurt groaned then fitfully started coughing again away from Blaine under the covers. It was the least he could do. Blaine reached out to pat your his back.

"You okay Kurt?"

"M...k," Came the reply.

Blaine frowned. Kurt reached out his hand and touched Blaine's lip.

Blaine's eyes followed his gesture and then laughed.

"Oh right, I'm sorry no frowning, right?"

Kurt nodded.

The touch of the fingers made Blaine feel things he can't even describe.

"You're never fully dress without a smiiiiiiile," Blaine grinned as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What you love this song? Stop looking at me like that,"

He got up and then started singing much to Kurt's dismay.

_Who cares...what they're wearing on Main Street of Saville Row_  
_It's what you wear from ear to ear_  
_And not from head to toe..._

Blaine picked up Kurt's shoe and started leaning into it.

_That mattteeeers..._

Kurt had a giggling fit which caused Blaine to grin as he continued and looked to Kurt as he pretended to pose in front of his wardrobe walking on a pretend stage.

_Doo doodle-oo doo_  
_Doo doodle-oo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo_

_So, Senator, so, janitor_  
_So long for a while_  
_Remember you're never fully dressed_  
_Though you may wear the best_  
_You're never fully dressed without a_  
_Smile_

He threw the shoe to Kurt who caught it and laughed.

_Smile..._

Then sat down heavily on Kurt's bed who shook his head.  
_Smile!_  
_Smile darn ya, smile._

Kurt was staring at him gaping.

What? Blaine thought.

Oh.

"I forgot the lyrics didn't I?"

Kurt nodded with laughter which turned into more coughs.

"Hey, easy..."

Blaine instantly scooted over and patted his back when Burt came in the room.

"Why do I hear laughter?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and just burst out laughing even more as Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back who coudn't stop and was on the point of tears, as he laughed, coughed and cried at the same time.

"Easy there kiddo, Blaine I suggest no more singing, he'll end up dying from happiness," Burt left as he went to answer the door.

Finn then came in and said hello to Kurt.

"Oh hey man, didn't know you were here," He nodded to Blaine.

"It was supposed to be a coffee day with Kurt, so I decided to annoy him by staying over," Blaine answered as he sat back in the chair next to the bed.

Kurt then gave Finn a warning look.

Finn thought it would be funny to continue, and use his brother's disadvantage to his own payback.

"You know, Kurt won't shut up about you..."

Blaine looked surprised.

"You're like this god or something...I dunno...I guess it's because your gay..."

Kurt coughed uncontrollably with wide eyes as Blaine got him a drink of water.

"Slowly," He ordered.

Kurt nodded and then pointed for Finn to leave who didn't 'appear' to understand. Blaine watched in amusement.

"Kurt's never had a boyfriend you know...maybe you could find him one or something...the new directions were..." Kurt threw the shoe at him as Blaine laughed.

"Finn, I think Kurt wants you to leave,"

"Fine, Puck's coming over later anyway, so I'm gonna clean my room or mum will be pissed, later dudes,"

"Bye Finn," Blaine waved as Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt, I've never had a boyfriend either, that's nothing to be ashamed of,"

Kurt locked his head to the side.

"Don't look at me like that it's true,"

"Don't believe you..., how can you look that...like...that...and...not have ...a,"

"Shh...don't wear yourself out," Blaine commanded.

"Are you saying I look good?" He added.

Kurt's mouth hang open then shut again as he went silent.

"Kurt were both _Gay_, it's okay to think someone's hot"

"I don...think..."

"Oh? You don't think I have charming good looks? I've been told to look like Prince Eric," Blaine questioned.

Kurt crossed his arms over the bed.

"You're implying it," Blaine grinned.

"Am...not,"

"Are too,"

"Not..."

"Admit it,"

"No."

"Kuuuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined.

"No,"

Blaine pouted as Kurt seemed so sure.

"Fine, you do," Kurt groaned.

Victory.

"I look...like...an ...elf...,"

Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's immediately.

He's joking right?

"You do not,"

"Bullies say so, they say...I'm...a fagging...elf...,"

That doesn't even make sense. Blaine thought.

"I'll never look like you..." Kurt's eyes started to water.

Blaine leaned down so close Kurt looked ready to faint.

"You want to know a secret?"

Kurt seemed unable to respond.

"I think you're perfect, no matter what anyone else thinks,"

He leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Get some rest you look tired,"

Kurt's mouth was agape as his eyes started drifting of to sleep.

Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't remember what happened later.

It could ruin everything, but right now he was content in watching Kurt sleep and he did so for about an hour before he leaned down to kiss Kurt on the forehead one more time and bid goodbye for the Hummels as curfew was on its way.

* * *

**Hey guys had to quickly edit this, as I'm doing exam prep at the same time, which is why it's not the best but I hope the story is still enjoyable :). I've always wanted to write sick!Kurt or sick!Blaine, I just feel like there's not enough stories of them. **


	15. Fever Talking Kurt

**BlaineAnderson: Misses Kurt.**

**^MercedesJones, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Wesley Montgomery, David Sullivan and 20 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: Kurt says hello.  
**

**Blaine Anderson: How is he Finn?  
**

**Finn Hudson: Worst.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: What do you mean worst?  
**

**Finn Hudson: He has a high fever, he's lost his voice, and he gets very emotional. I mentioned your text and he didn't stop saying your name. He's delirious.  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Oh I wouldn't say that..  
**

**^MercedesJones, David Sullivan and 12 others like this.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Oh...would it be okay if I dropped by?  
**

**MercedesJones: I don't know Blaine Warbler, when i went to see him, he looked like death warmed up.  
**

**Rachel Berry: He needs to get better so we can practice for glee!  
**

**Artie Abrams: Rachel will you shut up, Kurt's sick...Your attitude is irritating.  
**

**^Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, ThePuckSta like this  
**

**Santana Lopez: Damn, when did Artie get cool?  
**

**Artie Abrams: I've always been cool.  
**

**Santana Lopez: Welcome back Abrams.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I'll be at your place shortly Finn, I've already started driving.  
**

**Quinn Fabray: Don't text and drive!  
**

**^Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 20 others like this.  
**

Blaine reached the Hummel's and once again talked to Burt who sighed as he let him in.

"Kurt you got a visitor! Just go on ahead Blaine, watch out he's heavily sedated from medicine,"

Blaine said thank you and found himself near Kurt's bedside once again.

"Hey there,"

Kurt looked really sick. He was sleeping in a thin sheet with his Pajamas, as when you had a fever you weren't supposed to have large blankets, His hair was in no way as it normally was presented, his body was shivering even though he was extremely hot and he had cups all over the room obviously tea.

Kurt seemed shock that he was here.

"What is it?" Blaine sat down on the usual chair dragging it close.

"_I feel dead," _Kurt spluttered.

Blaine cringed.

"You'll get better," He insisted.

Kurt shook his head with tears streaming down his face. Kurt must get really emotional when sick.

"Stop that, you will,"

He pointed to his desk where there was a notebook.

Blaine picked it up and handed to Kurt with a pen who wrote something on it and showed it to Blaine.

**I missed you.**

Blaine smiled. He could get used to this Kurt.

"I missed you too, everyone misses you," He added.

**I missed you only.**

"Aw come on, I'm sure you've missed your friends,"

Blaine couldn't help feel special, get a grip Blaine, he's sick.

"_You're...Prince...Eric," _Kurt coughed.

"Take it easy, what do you mean I'm prince Eric?" Blaine ordered.

"_You're my Prince ...Eric, I don't ...wanna lose you to Rachel,_" Kurt eyes watered again.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine gently stroked his cheek getting rid of the tears sure he wouldn't even remember later.

"_Had dream, Rachel kissed you.._."

Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, I'm gay remember? I wouldn't be interested,"

"_Mhm..._" Kurt protested.

"Kurt?"

"_M_?"

"You're really special to me,"

"_Really_?"

"Yeah Kurt,"

"_Im glad...you ...you are amm..azing_ _Love you_."

"What?" Blaine asked shocked.

"_I Love you, ever since party. You made me feel good, normal Kurt is stupid._"

"This isn't normal?" Blaine asked trying to make sense of it.

Kurt just said he loved him.

"_Normal Kurt is afraid to love,_"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"_Rejection..._"

"Oh...so normal Kurt loves me too?"

"_Mhm..pretty sure..._"

"Kurt, are you sure this isn't you?"

"_Nope. Drooowsy...I feel drooowsy, not me, medicine..don't like..._"

"Okay why don't you sleep?"

Kurt shook his head.

"_Wanna talk to you,_"

Kurt was breathing heavily and his eyes were red shot from crying too much, which made Blaine wonder from what but Blaine still thought he was beautiful. He pulled the blankets around Kurt protectively from the cold as Kurt reached out for his right hand. Blaine let him take hold of it as he brought it up to his heart and placed it on his body. Blaine's mind was racing.

"_Normal Kurt loves you, but...Kurt won't do nothin, you make...move,_"

Blaine's beating increased.

He nodded his head unable to react properly.

He stared at his hand touching Kurt's heart as Kurt then lifted his other hand curling it around the hand on him. He was going to ask what Kurt meant by it, but then Kurt fell back into the pillows and started to look sleepy. _  
_

Blaine sang Teenage dream softly to Kurt who was watching him with an awe look and drifted of every now and again trying to stay awake to watch Blaine, but eventually fell asleep near the end of the song. He still held Blaine's hand and didn't let go as he slept as though it was a teddy bear keeping him company, so Blaine stayed.

_You make move..._

Blaine only left after Burt told him to. Kurt kept talking in his sleep, saying things like bullies...Blaine...shopping...cofee... most the time he said Blaine's name and it warmed him.

He had to make the first move, but what?

* * *

**Okay...let's just say Kurt's really sedated, and that medicine makes him not think normally, because I know its unbelievable but hey Medicine can show side effects to some! **

**:).  
**

**Sedated!Kurt chapter.  
**


	16. Blaine's Sexy Penguin

By the middle of next week Kurt was back on his feet, they had to take him to hospital he was so sick and was not getting better, but they helped reduce his fever and he was able to manage the rest of it on his own in the house. Blaine had been terrified when he got a call from Burt to say Kurt was in the hospital, he didn't think it was that bad, and had driven as soon as he got it, Burt had to reassure him that Kurt would be okay by getting the doctor to tell him what was happening. He had cried because he was so frightened, and Wes and David even pointed out that he should just admit his own feelings to himself.

Blaine realised then he didn't want to lose Kurt.

After the day Kurt first mentioned he loved him...supposedly, he had confronted Mercedes and had to talk it out of her who admitted Kurt had the biggest crush on him but she wasn't sure about love, she told him to not lose the chance while he had which made him think about it a lot.

He then Skyped Cooper for a second opinion, and he agreed, he also mentioned that he and Kurt had talked a few times and despite him teasing Blaine, he really felt Kurt had feelings for him.

Had he really been so clueless?

Kurt was back in school now, and it was getting ready for prom. Kurt complained in his text's how everyone was being asked to the Prom except him, and that he had picked a glorious outfit to be wasted... he was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't even be bother going, but Rachel had this big plan where her, Sam, and Mercedes would go in a group and they were encouraging Kurt to go with them if he didn't have a date by then...which was most 99% unlikely to get a date, unless someone turned out not the be gay and was too shy to get out of the closet, and then he was telling Blaine about the time when they were afraid to get pictures taken for Glee club because of the people that drew on them in the future, and how it was like Prom if you went you had to face the bullies..and he stated finally that going to prom wasn't that big a deal, unless you had a sweetheart or a social group, his glee club was running it which was the only thing he was looking forward to, he decided that he had to go to Prom after an endless one sided conversation with Blaine because the bullies would win once they saw that the queen of fags was not in the room and besides he got a SOLO, which he had almost shouted on the phone as Blaine listened and laughed.

In school the following week after their continuous friendly pg coffee dates and shopping sprees, and a day to see RENT the musical, Blaine had answered his many questions that had been flowing since Kurt was sedated from medicine and told him that the normal Kurt loved him.

He was pretty sure of it too.

Maybe this was his chance to tell him.

Yep, he was going to go see Kurt.

He abandoned the book on his bed and tried to sneak out before someone saw him but Nick and Jeff were the experts.

"Where are you going Blaine Warbler? We have class in 10 minutes,"

"It's not like Coop will care if my cooking skills are decreased to a B+ he already knows I'm a terrible cook." Blaine shrugged but Jeff put a hand on the door.

"At least tell us where you're going,"

"_ImgoingtoseeKurt,"_

"What?"

"Look Kurt has a prom coming up, and I want to tell Kurt how I feel, in case some other guy comes along,"

"You mean?"

"I love him,"

They both looked immediately shocked.

"Why are you looking like that?" He asked fearfully.

Both shook there head grinning.

"We didn't even need to begin Operation Klaine, were so proud of you bro!"

Next thing he knew they were hugging him.

"Klaine?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt + Blaine,"

Blaine blushed.

"Oh...that's what you guys been on about,"

They nodded beaming.

"When did you realize you loved him?"

"'love" He corrected then added.

"During the time he was in hospital and sedated, he was so out of it, it scared me, I thought what if I never got to tell him, and then Burt had to shake me out of it, and I asked a few people for second opinions and they all seem to agree Kurt returns the feelings,"

"Why didn't you ask us?"

"I said SECOND opinions, you've guys assumed that from the moment I picked him up as you called him a 'boy toy'"

"Dude you're kind of delayed, you know Prom is on Saturday?"

Blaine's face fell.

"Does Kurt have a date?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

They didn't appear serious, amuse or anything on their facial expressions which concerned Blaine.

"Just don't tell anyone till I get back!" He said hurriedly while running out the door to his car as they said they wouldn't but in their voices he knew otherwise.

He didn't care if they did this time.

He wanted to tell the world.

BLAINE ANDERSON WAS IN LOVE.

He was in love with a beautiful kind hear-ted sexy baby penguin.

Except Kurt was HIS baby penguin.

Or was going to be. Hopefully.

He drove into McKinley and had a look around for familiar faces, but instead he only saw empty hallways. He looked at his watch. 3:30pm. It took over an hour to get there that's why you idiot.

Was everyone already gone home?

What if he missed Kurt?

Don't panic, you could just go to the Hummels, but then he heard music...

It wasn't just music.

It was Kurt.

He was singing some Jazzy number in the school's auditorium, Blaine watched in the back as he recognized McKinley's glee club in the audience seats up front.

Kurt onstage enjoying the spotlight was wearing a Black and White coat, with a white vest underneath, and a Black and White Bow tie was that a mustache!? He could barely make it out from the back row and his dark eyeliner showed of his beautiful blue eyes...Blaine's mouth was hanging open as he found his way to a back seat of the room. There was a band and everything. It was phenomenal. Kurt was phenomenal. Watching him onstage made him sure of his feelings, and he was in such pride of himself for recognizing them before seeing this performance.

He was also so very turned on by now. Kurt was hot.

Blaine saw Brittany turn around in the front and waved to him, he politely waved back, but once she turned around he kept his eyes glued on Kurt.

He was incredible, he was doing a duet by himself?

A duet. By Himself.

Why didn't he mention this? Was this prom material?

Or for competition? Omg what if he was spying? Shut up Blaine, you sound like Wes.

_**So come on in and play me**_  
_** Le Jazz Hot, baby,**_  
_** 'Cause I love my Jazz Hot**_

_** Le Jazz...**_  
_** Hot!**_

...  
_** Le Jazz Hot!**_

Everyone stood up clapping including himself. When the New Directions stopped they turned around for him to be still clapping.

He could see Kurt blushing on stage as his eyes looked like it would fail him when he finally noticed Blaine.

Blaine walked to the front.

"You were incredible," He announced lingering on the word incredible and still grinning as the others agreed, but then a teacher who he assumed Kurt called Mr Shue came up to him.

"I'm sorry, you know Kurt?" He asked.

"He's a friend of mine Mr Shue, but he's also friends with the glee club," Puck added which Mr Shue nodded when the others said hello to him.

Blaine thanked him.

"Ah yeah...right about that, Kurt can I see you outside for a moment, if your glee club doesn't mind?" He flashed them his winning smile as they wordlessly shook their heads including Finn whose mouth was hanging open from his arrival.

Kurt followed Blaine outside still blushing but pulling it of by standing up straight.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine answered slightly turning his head and admiring Kurt's outfit.

"I...um...you...you came to McKinley to see me?" Kurt seemed uncertain.

"I came to ask you something yes,"

Kurt looked increasingly confused.

"First of all, you really were amazing up there,"

At this he blushed deeper.

"Secondly, I want to ask you to the prom,"

* * *

His eyes widened.

"...the...th...prom?"

He was adorable.

"I Blaine Anderson, would like to take the one and only Kurt Hummel to his School Prom,"

Kurt gasped at the beginning of his speech as they heard clapping and squealing and turned to see the girls poking their heads out the door.

"Sorry!" They yelled and disappeared. Blaine chuckled nervously.

"I heard it was this Saturday, if you have a date I completely understand, and I'm sorry for stepping out of line.."

"Blaine! Of course...of course I don't have a date, but"

A but. Oh god.

"Is it because of my complaining? I didn't mean to make it sound obvious that I was desparate for a date, not that I was ...I mean, I would have liked one...but you don't have to feel pressured by...I really like you...and I'd love to, but you don't have to..."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, but watching his face to be sure as he did it. Kurt was in shock but, the good kind, he could tell. He kissed lightly at first to give Kurt plenty of opportunity to push away, then suddenly Kurt was urging him closer by bringing his hands around his neck.

His moustache slightly getting in the way which made him groan as he realized he's kissing Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was a FANTASTIC kisser.

Eventually they needed air when discovering their audience who was watching the two with amused looks except for Finn who looked ready to throw up.

"I...um," Blaine stuttered to his peers blushing himself now as Kurt laughed.

"About time!" Santana clapped slowly with a 'yay'.

"Yes," Kurt replied to his question.

"What?" Blaine's head turned back to be sure he heard correctly.

"I will go to Prom with you, especially if you're going to kiss me like that afterwards,"

There was a cough at the doorway and then they could hear Mercedes kicking Finn and Sam out of the room.

"It'd be my pleasure," Blaine grinned.

He laughed as he looked at Kurt's face.

Kurt Hummel had a date to the PROM.

* * *

**Hello lovelies, Author speaking here,**

**Next chapter is possibly the last one, or close to the latter...so I'm giving you a warning now, I really enjoyed working on this story, hope you've guys enjoyed it too, I decided on Le Jazz Hot, because I wanted an upbeat number from Series 2 Of Glee, that he was practising for Prom...and also because Kurt Hummel is FABULOUS in that number. I particularly claim it as one of my favorites :). Hurray for Blaine's feelings, but he still hasn't TOLD Kurt, he loved him, he's just asked him out, or mostly kissed him. Which is why we have a bit more to go!  
**

**Lots of love  
**

**and Cookies  
**

**And Thanks to the followers/Readers **

**Jess. xx  
**


	17. You're my angel

The prom.

Blaine Anderson, was going to the prom.

Dalton didn't have proms, the school figured it'd be best for them not to be interrupted by their studies, but they did allow the students to go with other people in their schools if offered, so long as they looked presentable, and behaved well, because representing Dalton was a big thing in the community, and they encouraged their students to get out and meet other schools.

The Warblers were jealous of Blaine, not because he was going to the prom with beautiful sexy Kurt Hummel, but because he got to GO to "a" prom.

Wes had already caught him practicing dance moves before classes which Blaine had blushed at, he knew that Wes would keep that as blackmail, so he was scowling himself when Wes grinned and just left with a bow.

**Wesley Montgomery: You will not believe what I just witnessed.**

**David Sullivan: Do tell.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: WES. I'm warning you.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I'm interested now.  
**

**^MercedesJones, Thad Warbler, NickStaBombsBack likes this  
**

**JeffStaBombsBack: Does it involve dance shoes?  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Did you see it too?  
**

**JeffStaBombsBack: I did.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I will murder you both if you say one word.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Now now...violence isn't the answer honey.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Kurt just called me honey :D. **

**Wesley Montgomery: We know, you're blushing as red as a tomato.**

**BlaineAnderson: !.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Naww  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Did you tell him?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Tell him what?  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: You know...  
**

**Kurt Hummel: I said yes.  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Wait. WHAT?  
**

**NickStaBombIsBack: O.o what did I miss?  
**

**David Sullivan: Blaine you moron did you propose?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: GUYS. I asked Kurt to the Prom.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Feels like I'm missing something.  
**

**^David Sullivan, Thad Warbler, Trent Warbler and 10 others like this.  
**

**Thad Warbler: THE PROM? Dalton doesn't have a Prom idiot.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: MY Prom :D  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Jealous :(.  
**

**^Trent Warbler and 30 others like this.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: I'll explain later baby.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Baby?  
**

**BlaineAnderson: What you call me honey, but don't like it when I call you baby? :(.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: NOT THE POUT. Baby's just...it's cute, but it's...isn't it...like for ...cou...  
**

**BlaineAnderson: What?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Nothing.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: ? Should I not say it.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: You can...if you want :).  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: My ship feels is too much.  
**

**^MercedesJones, Santana Lopez, and 30 others likes this.  
**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt I'm going to call you now.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Is waiting :D.  
**

**MercedesJones: Why aren't these two a couple yet, we witnessed the kiss?  
**

**David Sullivan: :O! WHAT KISS?  
**

**ThePuckSta uploaded a photo.  
**

**ThePuckSta tagged Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson via McKinley Auditorium.  
**

**ThePuckSta: AREN'T THEY SOMETHING.  
**

**40 people likes this photo  
**

**Wesley Montgomery: Woah...too much! TOO MUCH.  
**

**Finn Hudson: I really did not need a review of yesterday.  
**

**^Sam Evans, Artie Abrams likes this  
**

**Artie Abrams: As much as I love Kurt and Blaine...the kiss was ...  
**

**Mike Chang: Passionate?  
**

**^ThePuckSta, MercedesJones, Santana Lopez likes this.  
**

**Santana Lopez: Wanky!  
**

**Mercedes Jones: It was so romantic, Kurt babes you look hot!  
**

**^Kurt Hummel and 12 people like this  
**

**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.  
**

**^Mercedes Jones, ThePuckSta and 50 people like this.  
**

**David Sullivan: Congratz!  
**

**MercedesJones: About TIME.  
**

**^Santana Lopez, David Sullivan and 35 people like this.  
**

**Thad Warbler: When did this happen?  
**

**Trent Warbler: I'm so confused.**

**Brittany S Pierce: I love my dolphins.  
**

**^Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, 6 others like this.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine just asked me to be his boyfriend. #aAsbhsdbfhsdbjfd. KURT HUMMEL HAS A BOYFRIEND.  
**

**^Blaine Anderson, David Sullivan, Mercedes Jones and 50 people like this.  
**

**Finn Hudson: Um...Kurt, Burt wants to talk to you.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: FINN ...WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
**

**Finn Hudson: He saw the photo on my screen and your status, I tried to hide it, but he was hovering over me asking what I was looking at.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: ...Kurt do you want me to come over?  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Let me explain to dad first.**

**Wesley Montgomery: BUSTED.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Not now Wes.  
**

**Wesley Montgomry: Sorry.. :(.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Is feeling sorry for my Boyfriend wishes I could save him from overprotective father.  
**

******^ThePuckSta, Wesley Montgomery and 30 people like this.**

******^MercedesJones, Tina Cohen-Chang and 12 others like this  
**

**CooperAnderson: ...Blaine Anderson you and I need a talk.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: O.o.  
**

**Kurt Hummel: Dad's cool with it Blaine, but he's invited you to dinner, Hi Coop!  
**

**CooperAnderson: Heya Kurt! Blaine just told me what happened, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.  
**

**BlaineAnderson: Facepalm.  
**

* * *

Now that was all out of the way the only things they were focusing on was getting ready for Prom, Kurt was besides himself being allowed to shop with his favourite girls from McKinley, whilst The Warblers groaned for the millionth time to tell Blaine to buy an outfit already as they waited for him to be done so they could eat in the mall.

When the night came and Blaine came to pick Kurt up he was overwhelmed by Kurt's outfit, sure it was...spectacular as always, but...  
it concerned him that people might not see it that way.

Get a grip Blaine, it's one night, don't make a big fuss over it, Burt had already given Kurt the talk, and Kurt was upset that he worked hard on it all night and went to his room when Blaine didn't stand up and say something so he followed him and made him sit down.

"Kurt... come on, I'm sorry for not saying anything, I was...well you always look amazing Kurt, that's not the problem," Blaine started as Kurt stared in the mirror biting his lower lip at the suit he made himself.

"Then what is it Blaine? I'm tired of being scared of bullies, I'm tired of wondering what people will think, I just want to have one night, where none of that matters, and I want it with you, Prom is supposed about joy, and I won't let them scare me of,"

Blaine sighed as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him down next to him.

"You will, I'll do everything I can to make sure of it,"

"Even go to the Prom with me wearing this?"

Kurt gestured to his clothes as though it was a time ticking bomb.

"Kurt, it's fabulous, you're fabulous," Blaine got Kurt to be quiet by kissing him and holding the back of his head so he could deepen it.

Kurt ran out of breathe however as he smiled in departure.

"Are you sure you've never had a boyfriend?"

Blaine laughed.

"Positive,"

"Let's go Prince Eric, your chariot awaits,"

Blaine laughed again as he pulled Kurt into a quick kiss and they headed down stairs saying goodbye to Burt who still looked worried but said nothing as he told them to have a good night after Carole took a picture.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as he walked him up to McKinley arriving in 15 minutes.

The New Directions were preparing in the choir room and had to be there early, but since Kurt new his solo of by heart, they said he could enjoy his time with Blaine.

Blaine was nervous, he never went to a school dance, and only saw the one on Harry Potter which turned out into a disaster for Ron and Harry.

Kurt was chatting constantly and didn't notice him being quiet until they were called out and he turned to look at the paleness of Blaine's face.

Karofsky's friends where grinning as they surrounded them and Blaine held tightly onto Kurt, trying not to give them the benefit of wimps.

Kurt squeezed back, Blaine could feel his hand getting sweaty obviously in concern as he rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckle for what he hoped to be a soothing gesture.

"Cute dress you got there Hummel,"

"Funny guys, real funny but If you excuse us gentleman, we have somewhere to be and it be appreciated if you stepped out of the way," Kurt tried to remain as calm as possible and less snarky while trying to take Blaine out of the group.

"I don't think you understand Porcelain, we get to decide who goes into the Prom and who doesn't,"

"I was pretty sure Sue Sylvester was in charge of that," Blaine hissed remembering Mr Shue mentioning it when he asked Kurt to Prom.

"The Hobit Talks! Maybe we should teach him a lesson about talking back to the people who runs the school,"

"Leave him alone!" Kurt stepped in front of the bullies as the first hit came in contact to Kurt's face.

Blaine's face crumpled

"Kurt! You assholes! Kurt...," Blaine immediately went for his boyfriend but another jock held him apart as Azimio came around and kicked him in the stomach several times.

Blaine feel to the ground whimpering as he tried to focus on his boyfriend's panicked face.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as two of them held him. Kurt just wanted Blaine. Blaine just wanted them to let him go. They decided it would be fun to let Kurt be beaten while his boyfriend watched in horror.

Why wasn't anyone helping?

They were right outside of the Prom. They had just 10 minutes to walk and then they'd be there, but no one was helping them in the parking lot next to the dumpsters. No one heard the agony cries of Kurt as he was punched the life out of him while his boyfriend screamed for his protection.

"NO," Blaine pleaded.

"No..! Please! please, let Kurt go!"

Kurt gasped at the third kick and coughed up blood.

"Shit, guys Hudson is coming we better go in case he whines to Sylvester, they've got the message," Azimio ordered as all three of them let them go, but not before throwing Kurt into the dumpster then hurrying of.

Blaine cringed at the pain in his stomach and tried hard to breathe right but he had to get Kurt out.

He saw Finn running towards them.

"Finn help...please, they threw him in the trash, please...get him out, please," He begged choking as he pulled harshly at Finn's shirt who had heard Kurt's scream and without Blaine seeing his reaction he watched with relief as Finn climbed into the dumpster to pull Kurt out when he got him he lowered him on the ground next to Blaine, he immediately cradled Kurt's face.

"Baby, oh...Kurt, Kurt can you hear me?" Kurt lay motionless and tragically broken.

Kurt blinked his eyes barely open and tried to reach for Blaine who held him and cried. Blaine pulled Kurt's hands to his heart as Kurt tried to find his hand. Finn called Burt and told the New Directions who got Mr Shue to come out and called the ambulance. Prom was cancelled after the news was announced to Figgins.

"Stay awake for me baby, stay awake, oh god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"  
Blaine let the tears fall without thinking about it as he pressed kisses to Kurt's face where there were cuts and stroked his cheeks.

"M...tired...so much black...everything's black...where are you?" Kurt whispered.

"No, you can't sleep yet Kurt, the ambulance is coming, stay awake, please, I need you,"

"...Mn...hurts...hurts so much...Blaine..Blaine..."

"Blaine, Burt's going to take you to the hospital,"

Blaine didn't hear Finn he tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"I love you Kurt, please, you can't leave like this, not like this, you're supposed to grow old, you're supposed to love long, you're supposed to get into Fashion like you wanted, come on sweetie, stay strong for me,"

Kurt kept his eyes focused on Blaine barely hearing what anyone was saying as he tried to keep them open.

"I love you too...you're my angel...e" He whispered as he eyes closed.

"No...No, Kurt, no...come on...wake up, wake up," Blaine shook him as he cried openly, he leaned down and kissed Kurt but Kurt didn't respond.

"Wake up," Blaine begged.

Finn tried to go near Kurt but Blaine pushed him off.

"No...no..."

"Blaine the ambulance is here,"

"NO..."

They took Kurt of him.

"noo..." Blaine broke down.

Burt tried to fix him.

"Please...not Kurt..not him,"

I love you too.

No.

Carole tried to explain what happened.

Blaine didn't stop shaking as they closed the ambulance door.

Burt drove him to the hospital after he passed out into the world without Kurt.

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger I know. **

**I often wondered what would have happened if Kurt experienced the same pain as Blaine did at his Prom, sorry guys,**

**this is not the end...**

**no oh...**  
**...no**

**Stay tuned.**

#Eternity.


	18. You're My Doctor?

"How's he doing?" Blaine heard someone ask.

He could hear Finn's voice as he opened his eyes to see the Hudsons leaning down trying to get him up after he fainted.

"He's just starting to wake up," Carole answered after looking down at Blaine.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I...I'm fine," He croaked barely, obviously not fine. Kurt was gone...

Kurt was gone.

Tears streamed down his face as he held his head.

"Blaine...?" He knew that voice...

Blaine had barely been able to focus.

His Kurt. That's all he could think about, the day he met him at Puck's party, the day he took him out for coffee, when the lights went out and when they talked about his mother, Kurt singing Annie, Kurt singing Blackbird with his friends, their first kiss after the Le Jazz Hot performance, why did Kurt deserve to be treated like that at school and then ...he

Blaine let out a loud sob whimpering Kurt's name as he remembered him being pulled away from him wondering how he got onto a white bed? He opened his eyes frantically searching the hospital room in shock.

"Blaine.."

Just leave me alone. He thought.

"Blaine stop it sweetie. Look at me. Kurt, would not want this," Carole said in a stern voice.

Carole?

He turned his head slowly towards the voice but did not move.

"Kurt's...dead, doesn't matter," Blaine muttered, pain in his stomach as he groaned in agony from moving too much.

"Blaine, Kurt's NOT dead..."

His head snapped up. He adjusted to the bright light and looked around him...

He found his eyes locking with Finn and Carole right next to him.

"He...he...he's alive?"

"Is that what you've been thinking sweetie? We tried to explain what happened, but you fainted out on us, he's going to live,"

"He's really alive?" Blaine breathed.

"Yeah dude, he's in a coma but he's breathing," Finn announced.

Blaine let out an incredibly loud high pitched sound of Kurt being alive at the thought being overwhelming, and it was, he had really thought he lost him, then he noticed something.

Someone near the door with black hair, and bright hazel eyes.

"Mum?"

His mother was standing behind them as her head nodded.

"Hey baby,"

"W...what's going on?"

"Blaine, I think you need to lay back down," Carole soothed as his mother nervously looked at Blaine. She was wearing a doctor's uniform.

She was a doctor?

His mother was a doctor...

She was here?

He felt sick.

What if she told dad...

What if he had to go back to his father.

He started to panic.

"Sh...baby, sh...it's okay, please let me explain, would you and Finn mind if I had time alone with him?"

"Well...we want to check up on Kurt, since Burt was there but we'll be back in 15 minutes,"

"Don't leave!" Blaine begged, worry in his voice.

"You'll be okay, after you two talk, you can see Kurt okay, she won't hurt you," Carole promised.

Kurt.

Blaine watched them leave and let his eyes focus on his hands which were in his lap as he sat up on the bed.

He could feel a bandage around his stomach keeping it in less pain from before, obviously after he fainted they put it on.

"Look Blaine...I have no right to come back into your life and I know this is a shock..."

"A shock?" Blaine interrupted, leaving her in surprise by his sudden anger.

"You left us mum, you saw everything dad was doing, and you left us, of course it's a shock, it's a shock that dad beat me so much that Cooper had to rescue me, when you couldn't do it yourself and sent me to a private school, only able to pay for it by giving up his own education doing commercials in LA, it's a shock that you didn't accept me for who I was, it's a shock that the boy I love almost died, and because people like you and dad don't like him for being gay and now...I'm here seeing you while it still hurts remembering you leaving us, I have enough to deal with mum,...I don't want to deal with this,..." he cried.

"Blaine...sweetie, I did care...do you really think Cooper was able to afford that private school all on his own?"

Blaine blinked twice confused.

"Honey, I had to get out of there, your father...he was a very controlling man, he wouldn't let me out of the house to work in fear i'd tell people. It's not because I hated you for being gay, not at all, I've always loved you, you can love whoever you want...my sister is gay...you've never met her of course... your father made me keep quiet...he...did things to me that I could never have told you, I think you're old enough to understand now. I left and I went back to school to restudy during the time when Cooper sent you to Dalton, I didn't have any degrees because I married your father for the money, after the first year of our marriage I realised it was a mistake and I was going to leave but then I had you two, it was a surprise really, but I wouldn't have given you and Cooper up for the world, so I stayed...your dad was angry at me for getting pregnant, he is a hard man, after he started beating you...he...took advantaged of me too.."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't understand why you left..."

"I...know you don't trust me Blaine, but Cooper went to Hollywood to earn money for your Rent, he already told me he wanted to help out, but he also wanted a career he enjoyed and which you could possibly join him later with, he's always told me how much you loved to sing, you mean a lot to him Blaine, he wanted to go into business with you in recording studios, and it made me smile thinking of my sons out there in the world instead of stuck here in miserable Ohio, he had big dreams, and I know you have the same dreams. I sent him money from the jobs I got here so he could pay for your school, eventually having the skills to be a nurse and then moved up to be a doctor, I love helping people Blaine, it makes me feel worthwhile...after what I did to you... while he paid for the rent and food, and your clothes, I wasn't there for you, and I regret every moment I wasn't there for you, I tried to contact you but each time I pressed the dial to our home I got scared, but if you let me, I would love to be back in your life, and I'll do everything I can to protect you, and love you,"

"I..."

"You don't have to answer me now, but the reason I found you here is because...I'm Kurt's doctor."

* * *

**Told you eternity.**

**I only finally got a break from exams so I had just the time to write this, got big plans coming up for this story so stay tuned! Sorry for the long wait, I need to do some research on hospitals now.**

**xx.**


	19. The Vow

**Holy crap...I'm so sorry guys about that, It was late at night and I should have double checked what I was doing I'm so so sorry! Thanks for letting me no, and I hope you still continue to read despite my idiocy... ahh first thing I said was SHIT and I don't swear alot. ~SORRY!. Thanks to all the followers.**

Weeks went by with Blaine going to Kurt's room after school and spending hours there. With his mother being the doctor, the hospital allowed Blaine to stay over night, since she worked there all the time anyway, and claimed it to be the only way to look after Blaine and her patients, as Cooper was on a temporary visit overseas, her boss didn't seem to mind, even though Blaine knew it was a lie. He really appreciated it, and even let her comfort him. He found she was a great doctor, he went with her to some of her patients on times he couldn't stand seeing Kurt so beautiful yet unresponsive, most of them being kids, his age, and she was always able to put a smile on their faces, or comfort them in ways that made Blaine proud of her, but all he wanted was for Kurt to wake up.

One day after school his mother rushed up to him with a big smile on her face.

"What mum, what is it?"

"Well the Hummels already know this, but I wanted you to hear it from me...,"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his eyes immediately shining at the thought.

His mother nodded still with the same smile. It had been 4 weeks. He ran to Kurt's room, ignoring his mother calling out to him to wait for her, dropping his school bag on the way.

He rushed in breathing heavily noticing Burt in his usual place, and Carole and Finn on the other side of the room looking grim.

"He's awake?" Blaine asked, as Burt nodded.

"He's sleeping at the moment...Kid, I think we should talk...Kurt's going to be a little groggy..."

Blaine didn't listen as he moved forward to Kurt seeing his eyes open in shock and confusion when Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey baby,"

"...Wh...Who are...you?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at his dad after he looked at Blaine.

"Kurt...I...I'm your boyfriend...you don't remember me?"

Kurt's breathing increased as he shook his head wildly and looked at Carole and Finn also in confusion.

"Dad...who are they?"

Blaine's heart shattered as his mother came in.

"Blaine I told you to slow down!"

"Why were you smiling! He doesn't remember me mum...!"

Blaine fell to his knees as he glanced at the boy in the bed.

"Why..."

His mother crouched down to Blaine's level and pulled him towards her.

"Sweetie, when they threw him in the trash he hit his head pretty hard causing some impairment, even though he's awake the swollen can create some confusion, memory loss, some mood swings...it's normal after waking up from a coma...but he needs you and the Hummels to remind him of what happened before the bullies attacked him...it's possible for him to be reminded of who he is by being surrounded by familiar people and learning again,"

"K...Karofsky?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine looked up and nodded but Kurt frowned at Blaine's response.

"Son, what year do you think this is?" Burt asked. The silence from Carole and Finn obviously meant they were gutted Kurt didn't remember them too.

"...2008, I just started freshman year...and Mr Shue took over glee club,"

The room was silent.

Kurt looked at the clock.

"Dad, I'm missing glee...we just started rehearsals"

Everyone looked at he time and read it was 3:15.

Burt chuckled.

"Kid...you're not going to glee at the moment...they know you're in hospital,"

"2008...I was still living with dad," Blaine muttered.

Kurt's confusion turned into curiosity as he looked at Blaine and blushed when Blaine caught him staring.

Blaine smiled slightly.

_Well at least the freshman Kurt still thinks I'm cute._

_Maybe I'll learn a new Kurt, and he'll remember me.._ but when he looked at Kurt's curiosity look turn into observation as though whether or not to trust him...he needed some air.

Saying he'll be back he hurried out of the room...and kicked his leg against an empty hospital hallway.

They had just said I love you's...

He couldn't lose Kurt.

Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Blaine sobbed loudly as he fell to the floor trying to breath.

His mother found him there where he had fallen asleep exhausted from too much crying, so she picked him up and carried him into her office where there was a bed she put him on.

Ms Anderson sighed as she moved the hair out of her sons eyes, and she vowed that she would do everything she could to help Blaine and the Hummels get Kurt to remember the times of 2010.

Blaine woke up a day later feeling someone poking him.

He opened his eyes staring back at Kurt, his beautiful blue eyes and chestnut hair all messed up, wondering if he was dreaming as he instantly bolted upwards causing Kurt to flinch back.

"Sorry...I...are you supposed to be out of your room?" Blaine said in concern noticing the hospital gown, suddenly remembering yesterdays events as he took of his own jacket and placed it around Kurt gently after watching him for the okay, Kurt seemed grateful and Kurt's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I...I was hungry, and everyone was gone, I said it'd be okay, but now I... realized I'm starving...and I saw you in the window..."

"Everyone will be worried about you, come on I'll take you back, and then get you whatever you want," Blaine said as he got up from his sleeping position rubbing his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?" His eyes locked with the boy he loved.

"A...Are we really boyfriends? Dad told me we are...and he told me about Finn and Carole too..." Blaine nodded as he took Kurt's hand to lead him back to his room, rubbing his thumb softly over the smooth skin he missed so much. Kurt seemed to relax under the gesture and he couldn't stop staring at their interlocked fingers as they walked.

"Just recently...I met you at a party,"

"I don't like parties," Kurt mumbled and finally looked at Blaine who gave him a warm smile as he chuckled.

"I know that, you were drunk out of your mind, but you didn't want to drink, Puck...a guy in your show choir..."

"Noah Puckerman?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded while they walked.

"Yeah the weird hair cut guy," Blaine laughed. It was still just as comfortable around Kurt like this he realized.

"He throws me into dumpsters..."

Blaine stopped walking and stared at Kurt, still holding his hand.

"What?"

"H...he...bullies me, he throws slushies...and he wears a leather jacket...he's not in glee club, he says its for losers..."

Blaine sighed.

"I think Puck changed after a few years Kurt, he definately wouldn't call you a loser, he's the one that rang me for help at the party...because he was worried you wouldn't get home safely on your own,"

Kurt let out an oh sound.

"Wait till Mercedes hears about this,"

Blaine giggled.

"She knows Kurt...she was drunk too,"

"She was? so you're kind of like my...prince charming?" Kurt gasped smiling widely at the thought.

Blaine snorted loudly and Kurt let go hitting his shoulder.

"What's so funny!?"

"You said something like that when I met you, but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks,"

Kurt groaned.

"Obviously my romance hasn't changed...do I still think Orlando Bloom is hot?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side in surprise with a grin.

"I''m sure you do...me and Orlando have a resemblance don't you think?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're so full of yourself,"

Blaine laughed despite the circumstances and put Kurt back to bed since it had taken him a long time to walk back to his room as his knees hurt, Blaine had walked slowly and was at Kurt's aid the whole way, as they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Blaine had to lift him up and tuck him in, which he didn't mind as Kurt was looking at him liked he was the weirdest stranger he's ever met but the good kind.

"I hope I'm not dreaming...because...you're pretty cute,"

Blaine leaned down and touched Kurt's cheek fondly.

"You're pretty cute too...we'll help you remember Kurt, if you let us,"

"Promise? I don't want to forget 2 years of my life,"

"Promise.. the doctors say it is just temporary since you woke up quicker than they had predicted and the bullying could have been worst,"

Burt walked in then.

"How you feeling Kiddo?"

"I'm still hungry,"

Blaine laughed again.

"Alright bossy pants, what do you want?" Burt watched the two as he sat down on the chair in the hospital room.

"Coffee...and a piece of cake?"

"Non fat mocha and a slice of cheesecake coming up," Blaine supplied.

Kurt looked at him in wonder.

"You know my coffee order?"

Burt scoffed on the other side of the room as Kurt scowled at him ruining the perfect moment even if he hardly knew what was happening. It was a nice dream.

"Of course I do,"

Blaine leaned down slowly and pecked his cheek as Kurt watched him.

"I'll be back shortly," Blaine answered as Kurt blushed again.

* * *

**Sorry guys I have exams literally now...so its been hard trying to find time to write this, I got most of this chapter out of inspiration from the movie The Vow...I love that movie...I'm NOT a hospital expert, I know nothing about hospitals except the fact that they help people and people get into comas..accidents and so forth...so sorry if it seems unrealistic...I like this chapter though...I did research a little so I might be professional later...please review and sorry for the long wait in updating! :) **

**Love and cookies ~The Author.**


	20. Mood Swings

By the time Blaine came back Burt was out of the room talking to his mum and Kurt was sleeping. He walked in quietly and smiled down at Kurt.

He knew now he was just sleeping, the tube was no longer in his mouth keeping him breathing, and he looked as beautiful as ever, Blaine walked over to his bedside and put the food and coffee down on the table next to him which woke Kurt up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be too loud," He apologized, but Kurt's eyes were trained on the coffee.

"The aroma of the coffee woke me up, did you get it from the Lima bean?" Kurt asked his eyes wide as he noticed the familiar cup.

Blaine felt a twist of adoration at the way Kurt was looking so amazed by such a small gesture.

"You could have gotten me food at the hospital cafeteria!" Kurt protested.

"Well you know how they say cafeteria food in hospitals make you sick, and besides I got us both coffees, so no need to feel guilty, it's still hot because..."

"They are travel mugs," Kurt replied with a smile, finishing Blaine's sentence who nodded.

"Cheesecake?" Blaine offered pulling it out from the hidden box behind his back, Kurt's eyes widened further.

"Can I keep you?"

Blaine laughed.

"Well...we are boyfriends,"

Kurt then suddenly changed his look as he took the cheesecake gratefully for distraction.

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, please what's wrong? I know being your boyfriend may not be...expected, but I really am, I wouldn't lie to you, please trust me,"

Kurt dropped his falk and put the food away before looking at Blaine.

"That's the thing Blaine, I don't know you. I tried Blaine, I really tried to think before the accident, but...last thing I remember is auditioning for glee club. I haven't even told my dad I am gay...and...this...this whatever this is, has to stop now,"

Blaine looked down feeling his heart coming to a stop.

This wasn't happening.

"You're...amazing, you've been there for me like no one I ever known, but when I see you look at me the way you do, I just can't return those feelings. You're a stranger to me, even though Dad tells me you're my boyfriend, I ...it's not the same anymore, you have to let me go,"

"No," Blaine interrupted and continued with a panicked voice.

"No you said you'll let me help you remember..." Blaine added.

"Help?! BLAINE this isn't helping! Waking up from a coma feeling agony, seeing your dad look utterly helpless like he can't do anything for me, and YOU...expect me to pretend I have feelings for you like everything is okay again? Like the guy you feel in love with? I don't know that guy Blaine..I don't go to parties...I don't drink, and I certainly do not know anything about you or being your boyfriend, we're not in love or in a relationship!"

Blaine trembled as he stood there shocked by the raise of Kurt's voice.

"Please just understand I can't do this...I don't understand why Finn's being so nice when last time I saw him he watched as Puck threw me in a dumpster...I don't want things to change and I don't want to remember the reason why I'm here!"

Blaine couldn't speak, he tried to respond by opening his mouth but no words came out, his hands shook as he tried to wipe the tears falling from his eyes, but he let them drop instead as he looked at Kurt, whose chest was breathing heavily and not even keeping eye contact a last time before fleeing ignoring Burt's calls or his mother chasing after him. He took a bus to Dalton not wanting to face anyone.

Maybe it was for the best.

Kurt was alive, that's all that mattered right?

It didn't matter Kurt didn't love Blaine anymore because he was alive.

Except Blaine's heart didn't feel alive anymore.

When Blaine arrived at Dalton looking like the dead...he didn't even notice as everyone that was in the entrance hall going quiet the moment they took one look at Blaine, he didn't notice Wes and David trying to steer him to his room, or them calling his mother to say where he was, he didn't even notice the pain in his heart as he closed the door to his room, he got into his bed not even knowing where he was, he just didn't feel like caring anymore.

The hardest thing in life is to walk away from the person you love.

~Kurt'sPointOfView~

Kurt didn't understand why he felt so empty as he saw Blaine leave. He just managed to take a glimpse at the broken boy in front of him before he couldn't stand seeing someone in so much pain and focusing on somewhere else, when he heard Blaine's sobbing as he left the room, that's when he realized something was wrong, and that he had made a huge mistake. He noticed the smell of coffee still floating in the room and grabbed his cup, checking to make sure he didn't pick up Blaine's in case he came back seeing instead of his name written on the cup was: "Shining Star" He looked around for Rachel.

"Dad!" He called.

Burt came in with a pained expression forcing a smile.

"Yeah son?"

"Is Rachel here?"

"No, not till next week when the Glee Club come,"

Kurt frowned.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kurt showed Burt the cup.

"So?"

"Rachel calls herself Shining Star, I thought it was hers"

Burt laughed softly.

"When you were still in a coma, Rachel came to visit, and she kept going on and on about how you were her only competition even though she was the star of the group, and Blaine defended you by saying you were his shining star, and that even though he didn't disagree with her being talented, you were the best of the best, Rachel had gone quiet and started crying on how much she missed you, and wish she would've given you more of a chance but Blaine said you never would have met Blaine on that stage, trying to be best for once during the time when you were drunk, even if you didn't realize what you were doing and for that he thanked Rachel for pushing you so hard because it gave him the chance to meet you, even if in those circumstances,"

Kurt looked down in shame as he ran his thumb over the words.

"How do you know this?" Kurt asked.

"Hospital walls are very thin,"

Kurt smiled then groaned.

"Dad...he really does care about me doesn't he?"

Burt nodded sadly.

"I need to see him,"

"Kid you can't get out of the bed you know that at least not for a week,"

"But...Dad, I was horrible..I told him we needed to end the relationship...I was wrong..what if I never have a chance at learning about us again?"

"You will son, he's never given up on you,"

"I really hurt him dad, you should have seen his face..."

"You still have a mobile Kurt..." Burt grinned as he took it out of his pocket and handed to Kurt who looked surprised.

"You have my mobile?"

"I kinda grounded you after getting wasted...and at times I was allowed to take it off you,"

Kurt blushed.

"Call him kiddo, he needs you too you know,"

Kurt nodded as Burt promised to come back an hour later.

Kurt looked through his phonebook and found Blaine's name immediately calling.

It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Uh...I'm looking for Blaine Anderson...is...is this the right number?"

"Kurt!?"

"OMG GUYS KURT'S AWAKE!"

A whole bunch of boys came on the phone then on speaker obviously startling him asking him how he was.

"S...ssorry how do I know you all?"

They all stopped immediately somebody whispering that's why Blaine's upset.

Kurt felt guilt.

"Kurt...um...we're Blaine's friends, we go to his school,"

"Why do you have his phone?" He asked in curiosity.

Someone sighed.

"Blaine hasn't seen us for a week, we saw him coming in yesterday as though he wasn't even there, like he'd seen a ghost, he looked horrible Kurt, we thought you had died, he didn't bother to pick up his phone and we heard it vibrating in his bag, we were in a Warbler's meeting to discuss what to do with Blaine, and Wes told us to find out if the phone was somebody who could answer our concerns,"

Kurt immediately regretted telling Blaine to end it now after hearing them describe his appearance.

"...I...it's my fault...I don't remember Blaine...I...the doctor says I had a 2 year memory loss that is curable but I'm scared, I don't know who I am or who my friends are anymore...I hadn't meant to tell him to end what we have, but I just don't understand what it is we have,"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Kurt...Blaine's heart is probably broken..."

"What?!"

The Warblers mumbled to each other with sympathetic groans and sighs as Nick talked.

"He loves you, he was going to tell you too the night you got into the accident,"

He loves me? Kurt thought.

I've never had anyone love me before...

"How can I fix this?"

"...do you trust us enough to help you understand?"

Kurt was still scared, but his...boyfriend...was gutted because of him...he was heartbroken because of him...

Blaine was losing himself because of him...

and Kurt didn't want to lose Blaine after seeing him care so much.

"Yeah...okay,"

"Good...first of all we need to tell you how you met..."


	21. Unbreakable

"So let me get this straight...Blaine said I was beautiful, I freaked out, things kind of progressed slowly from there...Blaine visited the school because he wanted to get to know me so bad...my glee club is the one that had the party...my glee club members helped me against Karofsky and the bullies including Finn and Puck...you lot seem to know me well because of the fact Blaine serenaded me during school after rescuing me out of the closet that Karofsky had locked me in during a competition of you and New Directions..and I made you cookies in return...Cooper is Blaine's brother who helped me realize Blaine didn't mean any harm when telling all of you about my mother's passing ..I then apologized to Blaine for being an ass by singing Blackbird when I said we couldn't be friends after he blurted my story to you guys because he has a fear of losing people...I became sick...which worried Blaine...and the fact that I was so sick made Blaine realize he never wanted to lose me..he kissed me after a performance wearing a moustache and after he asked me to the prom..and you're not willing to talk about what happened at the Prom?"

They nodded.

Oh...

well that's a lot to swallow down.

"He really does love me," Kurt announced as though just understanding the fact.

"He stood by your side in hospital every day, he missed a week of school in particular for the first week...and he talked to you like in those sappy romances where the patient wakes up, we visited the first week but we had to come back,"

Kurt sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair.

"It sounds so complicated,"

"Believe me, we were going to use Operation Klaine, you two were oblivious,"

"Klaine?"

"Don't make us repeat it, it was a painful process, and now were back to day 1 again,"

"I mean it's complicated because what if I never remember?"

"You will remember Blaine, the doctor said it was only temporary right..you might not if your resistant is that how you feel?" Jeff asked.

"I...well I don't know anything about Blaine, but...he's ...he's very cute...and I've never had a guy interested in me before...I don't think...I don't want to lose my chance, this is all just so surreal.. you guys seem very nice, and I didn't think I'd ever be friends with a bunch of straight boys ever...and...Blaine... I really like him, it's weird though I don't know about him, I saw him sleeping in the hospital, he's obviously devoted,"

"Do you want us to tell you about him?"

"No, I'd like to find out myself...but I would like, is there anything that you can give me that would help my memory?"

He looked at his phone to see the boys on the screen during Facetime which he switched too in order to talk to them as they all look at each other.

"Have you looked at your Facebook?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"What...what's Facebook?"

"You didn't have a Facebook in 2008?" Nick gasped.

"No..I didn't have many friends to talk to,"

A sympathetic sound interrupted the room from the Warblers.

"Try that first,"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, hey guys thank you for everything, I'm going to put my phone on charge and ask my dad to bring my laptop from home...could you do me a favor?"

They all straightened up some of them nodding.

"Take care of Blaine, make sure he eats..and sleeps...and knows I'm not giving up on us,"

Smiles appeared on the boys faces.

"We promise,"

Kurt sighed gratefully.

"I'll call you all soon," He whispered when he saw Burt come back in the room.

"Bye Kurt!" They chorused with a few waves.

Kurt chuckled.

"Did you talk to Blaine?" His dad asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I talked to his friends though, they want to help me remember him, dad can you get my laptop from home and bring it here?"

Burt looked at him as though that was a hard task and he shouldn't leave.

"Please dad, it might have something to help my memory, I may even remember things about Finn and Carole..."

Burt smiled at that.

"So you don't hate them?"

"I never hated them dad, I just wasn't sure why we acted like...like they were part of the family, I don't understand anything, believe me I really want to understand, I told Blaine I didn't want to because I was scared...but I realize now that I was just scared of knowing why I'm here in a hospital bed,...it's nice having people care about me...and be there for me, and you too...we didn't have that before dad,"

Burt took his son's hand.

"Kid, even when it was just you and me I was still happy to have you as my son, nothing changed that, Carole and Finn kind of just developed into our family ...you're the one that set me up with Carole up you know? You had a crush on Finn..and you wanted to get closer to him by arranging me and his mother together...after that things just happened and Finn accepted you as a brother, despite you flirting with him and making him feel uncomfortable...that girl Rachel and the rest of the Glee club are the ones that helped Finn come out of his homophobic/asshole stage, and you also helped him by showing him that everyone should be treated the same...no matter what,"

Kurt smiled at the thought of them as a family it sounded nice.

"I really want to remember this dad,"

"We'll help you kiddo, I'll go get that laptop and buy you something to eat,"

Kurt nodded as his father kissed him on the head and asked the doctor to look after him.

She looked familiar.

"Hey hon how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy.."

"That's natural...can...I ask what happened with Blaine? I haven't spoken to him..."

Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"I...you seem close with Blaine...how do you know him?"

Then he looked into her eyes and gasped.

"You...you have the same eyes as him,"

She nodded.

"I'm his mother,"

Well...wait what?

"But...I don't understand...you left him with his dad,"

She nodded.

"It's a long story, but please know that Blaine and I are talking again, and I worry about him, he's still my baby boy, and I can't help but be concerned,"

Kurt rubbed his neck.

"I...I did something terrible, I said that...he had to end us,"

She froze and then took one look at Kurt.

"You regret it, don't you,"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"I had that same look when I saw Blaine first show up in this hospital and seeing him for the first time in years, I regretted not being there for him, Blaine has suffered so much, and seeing him look devastated with you being in a coma was heartbreaking..."

"I wish I could take it all back! I really do... I don't understand what's wrong with me, I was really happy with him being here at first, then I just started yelling at him about not knowing who he was...and that he had to leave,"

"Mood swings," She replied instantly.

"What?"

"When you come out of a coma you get mood swings,"

"He's really upset," Kurt mumbled feeling himself water up at what he'd done. Dr Anderson came around and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's never to late to redo a wrong, and make it a right, Blaine's emotional right now, but he'll understand, he get's it from me," She winked.

Blaine's mother left Kurt in his thoughts, he then remembered that Blaine still hadn't come back for his coffee...and he was interested to see what coffee Blaine liked. He picked it up and ran his thumb over Blaine's name like he did his own smiling at the cup like an idiot before taking an experimental sip. He really hoped Blaine hadn't already been drinking some of it, or was planning on coming back for it specifically.

A medium drip?.

Not bad, too much fat for Kurt though...he thought as he cringed putting the cup down, sighing as he glanced at his phone and then remembered he had text messages. He looked through them..

**Hey baby...looking forward to seeing you soon, my friends are giving me a hard time, I can't decide on an outfit for the Prom, and all they want to do is eat, it's like a room full of Finn's. xx ~B**

Kurt felt tiny butterflies in his stomach at the nickname baby.

Nobody had ever called him baby before.

**CONGRATZ KURT...about time you got yourself a boyfriend...you deserve it, and he is sooo Dashing too...you're one lucky Diva! ~M **

**Be good to our puppy! ~ Nick Warbler.**

Kurt laughed. Blaine did look like a puppy.

**Hey Kurt! I managed to record Blaine singing during skype, remember how I told you about him sounding drunk singing Annie? I forgot that I had been in my studio at the time, and the record button was on I sent you the audio of it! IT'S HILARIOUS...use it as blackmail to get lucky with Blaine ;). ~Cooper.**

**#Attached - AnnieShocker.**

Kurt blushed at Cooper's comment for getting lucky and clicked on the audio.

Kurt's brain felt a slight twist.

~Flashback~

**You're never fully dress without a smiiiile!**

In his mind Kurt was staring at Blaine. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him while his mind talked on it's own.

Damn this boy is beautiful.

He just saved me from falling! HOW ROMANTIC...oh my gooooooooooood I have to thank Rachel for this party...I think I fell in love...

He just looked at me oh my god...oh my god...

Those eyes.

"I get to go home with you?"

"Someone's gotta take care of you," Blaine was saying.

Kurt stumbled on finding an answer, as Blaine took him to the couch to sit him down.

~End of Flashback~

Kurt's eyes flew open with shock.

He instantly grabbed his phone after finding Wes's number.

Wes picked up instantly.

"Kurt?"

"I REMEMBER,"

"What?!"

"Well not everything...I remember how me and Blaine met!"

"How!? When did you work it out?"

"...Cooper sent me music of Blaine's voice singing Annie, and I had a flashback I think...to Rachel's party? He said something about taking care of me, and I sang Annie..."

"Hold on a minute Kurt!"

He could hear grunting and complaining in the background and Wes yelling before he was handed to someone else.

"Ku...rt?" Blaine whispered barely.

Kurt thought his heart may fail him.

"Hi...Blaine...,"

"I really...don't feel like talking Kurt...I understand," Blaine appeared crushed which failed his answer.

"Wait...hear me out, I didn't mean what I said Blaine, your mother said something about me having mood swings...as a response of the tablets they gave me, but I ...please...don't give up on me Blaine, I think I'm starting to remember,"

"You...what...how?" Blaine sounded less upset by then.

"I don't remember everything yet, but I think I'm starting to, I heard your voice, you were singing Annie, it's...how we met isn't it?"

He heard Blaine's let out a deep breathe.

"Yeah...but you were drunk, how could you remember that?"

"I don't know Blaine, my mind just took me back, I really want to remember, but I need your help, please, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I need you,"

"Hey...Kurt...calm down, please don't cry, I wasn't planning on giving up, I just thought you wanted time on your own,"

"Please come back, I can't...I want to remember...I really do," Kurt sobbed. Blaine's voice was like a soft teddy bear to hold onto. He didn't understand why he was feeling so overwhelmed, but his heart told him he needed Blaine.

"Sh...it's okay, I'll be over shortly, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if you never feel anything for me anymore...I...,"

"What Blaine what is it?"

"I..L...I'll always be there for you,"

Kurt wiped his tears...frowning as he recognized Blaine's slight twist of the sentence but smiled.

"Thank you Blaine,"

"Anytime,"


	22. Romantic Cuddles

**Alright lovelies! This isn't the end, but it's getting there, however I just wanted to point out that this chapter has some spoilers for the movie called "The Vow" so if you're planning on watching the movie any time soon... well maybe you can message me and I'll let you know the basic info...or perhaps just skip to the next chapter when it's available. I really recommend watching the movie it's brilliant, it's just like The Notebook all over again.**

Blaine arrived later looking cute as ever as he held a D.V.D in his hand.

"Please don't tell me that's 'The Notebook' because if it is I won't last without crying and it'll look horrible,"

Blaine bit his lip as he dragged a chair towards Kurt's bed.

"I know you want to remember who you are, but could we take a break for a little while, I'm just sick of arguing, and I really want to enjoy being with you,"

Kurt smiled.

"Sounds perfect, here my dad just got my Laptop so that means we don't have to move me in one of those wheelchairs to the tasteless TV room!"

Blaine agreed as he put his backpack down.

"Closer," Kurt argued.

"What?" Blaine was sure he misheard him.

"Don't be silly your not watching the movie in that horrid chair for 2 hours, it's bad enough my dad has to put up with it, get in,"

"I...I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't, just get in, you're short anyway,"

Blaine pouted.

"I guess that's an advantage,"

"Hey, I think it's cute,"

"What?"

"You being short, I didn't think I'd date a guy shorter than me,"

Blaine looked seriously wounded as Kurt laughed.

He moved over and let him climb in as Blaine did so gently.

"We shouldn't be doing this,"

_"It was your idea,"_

"I know, but your mum won't mind,"

_"You like her don't you?"_

"She reminds me of you,"

_"Oh..."_

Kurt had to close his eyes when Blaine got the DVD out of a promise and tried to peak but Blaine scowled at him.

When the movie started and the picture of a guy and a girl walked together hand in hand...Kurt realized it was indeed a romance and squealed anyway as he gently moved his head on Blaine's chest for a pillow.

Blaine looked down in surprise at Kurt's bold move and smiled, hesitantly bringing his arms around him.

"This okay?" He asked when Kurt looked up at him from his chest cheeks going a deep pink.

"Yeah...,_ do you use scented soap_?"

"What?"

"Nothing.." Kurt flushed putting his head back down in its original spot as he watched the movie.

"The Vow?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as the title came on the screen.

_"Are you going to talk through the whole movie..Kurt? It's a recent movie,"_

"Hey! I'm being good company, anyway he's hot," Kurt giggled as the guy in the movie cleaned the snow of the car.

_"You think Channing Tatum is hot?" _

"You don't?"

_"I never said that..."_

"Ah...so you do...,"

"Shh! The movie!" Blaine argued.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine knew Kurt could tell something was going to happen because he tensed up and his hand found his ways to Blaine's under the Blanket using it for support.

"Why are we watching this?" Kurt hid his face into Blaine's stomach.

"It's relevant for us,"

"I didn't get here because of a car smash though...,"

"That's not why it's relevant just...keep watching,"

Kurt was reluctant to move from Blaine's shirt which was so thin on Blaine but fitted him well.

"Please watch it Kurt,"

"I'm scared," Kurt said finally.

"It has a good ending,"

Kurt looked up with watery eyes as Blaine smiled at him in assurance.

Blaine frowned though as he wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumb.

"It's alright to be scared Kurt,"

Blaine un-paused the movie and their attention went back to the screen.

The doctor/Ms Anderson came to check up on Kurt later, and left with a small smile on her face after seeing Blaine holding Kurt protectively while they watched the movie with such concentration. Kurt was clutching at Blaine's hand, and let out a disappointed sound when Blaine almost flew of the bed as his mother came in.

"Just don't let my boss see this, and Kurt, Burt rang to tell me he'll be here as soon as he finishes work," She winked as she walked away shaking her head when Kurt thanked her.

"Maybe I should stick to the chair,"

"Blaine..." Kurt whined.

"Kurt, ...as much as I love cuddling, it's...risky,"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No! Of course not...I just don't want to be kicked out and not be able to see you as much as I do," He replied.

"Blaine, your mother is the doctor, she's the only other person besides my family that comes to visit me, so please get back in,"

"You're really clingy you know," Blaine accused.

"I am not, I've just never experienced being cuddled..."

"Like you've never been kissed," Blaine thought thinking about how Karofsky stole his first kiss, maybe he could...reclaim that for Kurt now?

Kurt nodded slightly.

Instead of making Kurt feel more embarrassed he lifted the blanket and put his arms back to where they belonged as Kurt sighed happily.

At the end of the movie Blaine noticed Kurt was crying.

"You said it was a happy ending," Kurt sniffed after crying in Blaine's arms for 10 minutes.

"It is," Blaine shrugged.

"But...she didn't remember him,"

"No...but he didn't care, so long as he still had her,"

"Are you implying that you won't care if I don't remember you?"

"No...I want you to remember me, but like him, I want you to know that I'll never say goodbye to you, unless you want me to,"

"I don't," Kurt brought his arms around Blaine pulling him closer.

"I was scared...I'm still scared, but you're...you're the kindest /most adorable gay guy I've ever seen...and I'd be stupid to let you go when you've been so patient with me,"

Blaine was grinning at Kurt as he bent down and kissed his forehead.

Kurt felt that slight twist again as his memory flashed before him.

~Flashback~

"You want to know a secret?"

Kurt saw himself not responding as he looked at Blaine with confusion.

"I think you're perfect, no matter what anyone else thinks,"

He leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Get some rest you look tired,"

~End of Flashback~

"Kurt?! Kurt?..."

Kurt gasped as he looked at Blaine.

"...I..."

"Kurt, are you okay? You blanked out on me,"

"I had a flashback again..."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I think it was..."

"What do you mean?"

"You...you said I was perfect,"

Blaine chuckled.

"Why do you not think that was real?"

"YOU said I was Perfect. Me Blaine,"

"Yeah?"

"It happened?"

"It's true,"

"You really think I'm perfect,"

Blaine gave Kurt a look of love/adoration/admiration hoping Kurt would understand.

"Oh..." Kurt said amazed as he understood what Blaine was saying.

"How long did we go out for?"

He saw Blaine stiffen at that and was not sure if it was the right question.

"Just...a few weeks,"

"A few weeks...and...you act like this, like i'm your HUSBAND?!"

"Kurt, we just developed feelings for one another, what would you call this! We've only known each other a couple of days technically if you don't count the ones you can't remember, and you act like you want this as much as I do,"

"I'm vulnerable,"

"Oh! Right of course...you're cuddling me...and giving me the same look when I asked you to be my boyfriend, and your just vulnerable, it has nothing to do with love?!"

Kurt gasped.

"God I'm sorry Kurt, I'm being an asshole,"

Kurt let his gaze wonder to the floor, thinking about what Blaine said.

"I think you should go,"

Blaine looked ready to faint.

"I'm not saying goodbye, I just...want to have time to think about this,"

"I'm sorry Kurt...I didn't mean to..."

"I know, I just need time Blaine,"

This time Kurt leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm not giving up on us,"

Blaine took a deep breathe as he nodded.

"Call me when you're ready," Blaine suggested as he wrapped Kurt in a hug before getting of the hospital bed and closing the door behind him quietly.

Maybe I do have feelings for him.

Kurt played with the thought as he watched Blaine go wishing he could call him back already.

He had it bad.


	23. Short Term Memory Lost

"Kurt you up for visitors?" Burt asked after Kurt sat there for half an hour reading Vogue that Blaine had left on the hospital room's table.

Kurt put the magazine down reluctantly and nodded.

"I guess so, who is it?"

A bunch of faces poked their heads in the door, but Kurt only recognized Rachel and Mercedes.

"Glee club?"

Burt nodded as they came in carrying balloons and Rachel held a huge get better card which made Kurt smile.

"Just call me if you need me okay?" Burt added as he let the group catch up.

Wait was that Quinn the head cheerios bitch and SATAN?

He recognized Artie and Tina and said hello but frowned as he saw Puck and Finn.

"What are you two doing here..."

"Uh...Kurt, we're your friends,"

"No...I understand Finn from what dad and Blaine told me but, why Puck?"

He almost forgot Blaine mentioning the party and glared at him.

He was the one that got him in this mess undoubtedly.

"We made amends Kurt...or at least I think we have...I haven't techniqually apologized, but you seemed to have forgiven me for what I used to do as I stopped doing it, and joined Glee club,"

"Why did you give me alcohol at your party then, am I a badass or something!?"

Kurt honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, he was angry because he didn't know who he was, and the boy he was today seemed like somebody totally different to what he knows about himself, how can he possibly have changed in 2 years? How could he decide on drinking or have so many friends? It wasn't making sense.

Everyone looked at Rachel who fidgeted.

"Hey don't look at me! Santana gave him the alcohol,"

"Why am I even friends with you?" He spat at Santana who looked hurt as she left the room not able to reply taking Brittany with her.

Kurt was confused, why did he keep hurting people?

Finn was nervous himself and couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt, remembering how they used to be before they became brothers.

Kurt was surprised when Quinn spoke up.

"Alright Stop it Kurt! Santana had nothing to do with you being in the hospital, she already feels bad enough about offering you alcohol after Finn rubbed it in her face the day after, When you woke up we thought it was a miracle, and now your treating us like you don't want us here, what have we done Kurt? Honestly, can you sit there and blame it on us...we're just happy you're awake," She whispered the last part as she had tears in her eyes.

Kurt couldn't believe it.

Quinn Fabray crying for him? He remembered when he first saw Quinn thinking that she would never actually take him seriously or anyone for that matter...now he felt himself cringe at even considering how she felt.

Kurt got up ignoring the others protests as he gently eased himself on the ground and walked towards Quinn pulling her into a hug who had her head down at the time but was now amazed that he had hugged her. Quinn buried her head into his neck.

"We missed you Kurt, we really did, you're our number one gay!" Rachel also said.

He then gave her a look across Quinn's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Not in the bad way! We love it!"

Kurt smiled.

"Who are you?" He tilted his head at a handsome boy with blonde hair.

"Ahh...Sam Evans, I joined recently to the club, but you're pretty cool, so I'm sorry about what happened,"

"Nice to meet you Sam,"

Sam smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry...I've been having so many mood swings it's been awful, and I'm really sorry, I am glad you all came, even you Puck," He added when Puck looked unsure whether or not he should be there and finally smiled at Kurt.

"I just wish I could remember everything," Kurt said frastruated as the boys helped him back into the bed.

"Blaine must be gutted," Artie commented as Mike nodded in response.

"He is, and I'm trying not to make him feel like he's forgotten, I haven't forgotten him or any of you purposely, and we watched The Vow yesterday, he made it very clear on how he feels about me... besides I kind..of have a crush on him," Kurt stated blushing as the girls laughed.

"Dude, you made it obvious the first time we all met him so...that's kind of old news," Finn added as everyone agreed.

"Can...someone check on Santana and apologize for me?"

"I'll go," Puck said.

"You sure Puck?" Kurt asked uncertain.

"It's the least I can do," He replied sadly.

"Puck...I know it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, I'm not blaming any of you, I'm sorry I lashed out, I'm just tired of not knowing what happened,"

"You mean you don't know who did it?" Tina asked as he shook his head. Why didn't she stutter?

"It was Azimio," A familiar frightening voice said in the doorway.

All heads turned towards the voice and gasped.

"Karofksy?"

Kurt asked as his face turned white.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mike demanded as the boys looked glared angrily and the girls moved next to Kurt in his bed crossing their arms.

* * *

"Hi...Kurt," He muttered shoveling his feet on the ground as the boys looked ready to kick him out.

"W...what are you doing here, and what do you mean Azimio did it?" Kurt finally breathed out.

"Azimio and his friends beat you up, I saw the whole thing,"

"And you just let it happen?" Finn shouted causing Kurt to flinch.

"Kurt's stupid boyfriend was there, I thought he would be the one to save the day," Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"You mean Blaine didn't stop them?" Kurt's voice was quiet

"I told Figgins about what happened, and since Kurt's family had already made a complaint, they were able to be put in jail, because I know them better than anyone, so I could answer the police's questions about where they were and what they were doing during the last 24 hours...and it all came together...Figgins couldn't understand why...so i told him the truth about how...I felt...sorry for bullying you..._all of you," _Karofsky mumbled still refusing to make eye contact to anyone.

The room went silent.

"He told me what happened," Finn admitted.

"What?" The room chorused.

"I heard Kurt scream, and Karofsky told me where to find them, I thought it might be a trap...by then they had already thrown Kurt in the dumpster.."

"I don't understand why Blaine didn't stop them...?" Kurt felt disappointed.

Nobody knew the answer to that either not even Finn. Karofksy seemed hesitate and Kurt couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"I forgive you Karofsky...I could hate you, but...I might not even be here...could you all give me a moment with him?"

"Are you sure Kurt?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded.

"There's something you're not telling me..." Kurt spoke when they left the room as Karofsky looked nervous.

"I...wanted to apologosize..., I wasn't sure if you remembered,"

"What?"

"You kissed me,"

"I what?"

"You...kissed me, and I..." Karofksy looked around.

"I should have told you to stop,"

"I wouldn't have...I'm sure...," Kurt felt sick. Karofsky came closer scaring Kurt a little but he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't, because...I do feel bad about...the bu...bullying,"

Kurt nodded numbly.

Kissing Karofsky?

Ew.

Okay...

He tried to picture it and felt that familiar twist with the hand patting his shoulder.

~ Flashback ~

Karofsky shoved Kurt of him with his hand but not too harshly to make it look like harassment.

"You tell anyone about this prep boy and your dead,"

Karofsky glanced at Kurt with the same threatening look as Kurt gulped down the awful taste still on his mouth.

He saw Blaine look ready to throw up, he remembered feeling powerless but managed to call him out.

""Blaine! Don't...please...It's not what you think!"

"I should have known you had a boyfriend,"

"No Blaine that isn't," Kurt begged trying to grab his hand.

"What the hell is it Kurt? Friends with benefits, don't worry I won't tell anybody,"

Kurt looked ready to crying.

Blaine was breathing heavily, and his eyes turned sad as he looked at Kurt. Kurt felt the sudden urge to throw his arms around Blaine's neck begging him to stay...to forget it happened.

"I just didn't expect this,"

"I didn't either," Kurt remembered saying disgusted that his first kiss was with a boy he despised.

"What?"

"He...kissed me,"

Kurt remembered.

He opened his eyes to see Karofsky staring at him in uncertainty on what to do.

"Get out,"

"Kurt...it's okay you don't remember...I'm sorry it happened..."

"I remember," Kurt spat.

"What?"

"I remember you stole my first kiss, you lied to me, you tried to make it as though I'm the one who kissed you? Karofsky I don't care if you want to stay in the closet, I don't out people, I wouldn't do that to you, even after all this, but for you to make it seem like it was my fault..."

"I'm sorry okay! I panicked! I just...the doctor said that you didn't remember things and I thought it would be easier this way...I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't have forgiven me!"

"I might have if you just told me the truth! Just get out..."

"Please Kurt,"

Kurt took a deep breathe.

"What you did was horrible, I'm just starting to remember things and to have to remember that is bad enough, look thank you for telling Finn, it has not gone unnoticed and thank you for apologizing to everyone, but right now I don't wish to see you,"

"You heard him Karofsky," Finn added after hearing shouting from outside and offered Karofsky the door.

Karofksy looked ready to collapse as he rushed out fuming at himself.

"You okay man?"

"No I'm not..."

"Anything we can do?"

"Help me remember?"

"We'll try bro..." Finn replied sadly calling the others back in.

Kurt still felt sick at what happened and tried to ignore it.

"Okay...I want to hear how I became friends with all of you..."

...

After they gave him the details Kurt was left with a smile on his face almost forgetting what happened that morning.

Kurt giggled a lot during the stories, they had also told him about how Blaine first kissed him and he was blushing from ear to ear.

"It sounds nice,"

Mercedes gave a wicked grin to the girls who nodded in approval.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"We have a picture if you want to see it,"

"You took a photo of us kissing!?"

"It was your first kiss! Plus it was hot..."

"I really don't want to see this again, sorry Kurt..." Sam groaned.

Artie, Mike and Finn preached him.

"Wait outside then...I wanna see," Kurt clapped his hands as they rolled their eyes and the boys left him with the girls while they went to get food.

Mercedes turned on her facebook in her phone and handed it to Kurt.

His eyes widened. It was indeed him and Blaine's lip locking passionately as Blaine held onto him tightly with his left hand around his waist, and his right hand cupping his cheek despite the fact he had a moustache. Kurt let his eyes move over Blaine's picture admiring how beautiful the boy looked, ad how happy he looked as he held Kurt. It was ...perfect. They were perfect.

"Wow...he's beautiful,"

"So are you hon,"

"You look so cute together!" Tina said excitedly as well.

A smile formed as he observed the picture again trying to keep it in his memory. There was no flashback which saddened him but he loved the picture.

"I wish I knew what it felt like..."

He then thought of Karofsky...

He didn't even remember what Karofksy's lips felt like.

"Maybe you could...try it again with Blaine...if you really wanted too," Rachel suggested.

"As much as I hate to agree with Rachel, she's right you know Kurt... first time kiss's are always the best. and you don't always get another chance, to feel that,"

"I..."

"Do you trust Blaine yet?" Tina questioned.

"I..think so," Kurt frowned thinking about the bullies and why he didn't stop them.

"So...what do you say?"

"I think I want to see him,"

The girls looked at each other and grinned as Kurt blushed.

"We can find him for you..."

"Girls, he lives in Westerville,"

"We know,"

"How?"

"We became friends with the Warblers,"

"Mercedes has a crush on David, she went there when there was a Blackout and he invited her over,"

"He had totts," Mercedes shrugged biting her lip scowling at Tina or spilling her secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Well...you and Blaine had just started a relationship, I wanted you to be happy for once without others interrupting,"

"Oh hon...we could have double dated,"

"We're not dating!"

"WHAT?" Now everyone was shocked.

Mercedes smacked Tina's arm.

"Seriously! We are here for Kurt, I just like him okay?" She blushed.

"David hey.." Kurt grinned remembering the boy from their facetime chat.

"Shut up," She mumbled.


	24. I'll remember

Blaine had been keeping the distance as Kurt wanted, hoping that Kurt would call him eventually, because he was anxious to see him, it was a week before Mercedes finally came to Dalton to tell him that Kurt wanted to see him, and Blaine wondered if Kurt was still in the hospital because he was sure he'd be out of bed by now.

"Is he alright?" Blaine asked at once.

"He's getting there...Karofsky...went to see him last week,"

Blaine's face turned into a snarl.

"Hey, nothing happened, he was okay, I mean he shook him up a bit, but Kurt said he didn't do anything,"

Blaine nodded knowing his boyfriend better not to immediately call on his peers for help.

"I wish he had called me,"

"He did now,"

"I know, but...I just wanted to be there for him while he was in hospital," Blaine admitted sadly. Mercedes patted his shoulder.

"You where there, we pretty much talked about you everyday, even when he was moved back home he isn't used to the changes, and he told me personally he wished you were there to comfort him, but he needed time, when he wasn't asking to know about certain things, he's still confused, which is why he wants you to meet him at the Lima Bean,"

Blaine took a deep breathe thinking about what could happen, he felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Kurt not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore, but this could be his last chance, so he ignored the pain he felt and thanked Mercedes as he left. He then wondered why Mercedes didn't come with him.

He arrived at the Lima bean at 2pm and looked around for Kurt, catching him already staring at him by the window seat.

Blaine flashed him the smile only for Kurt, as he noticed that Kurt didn't have any coffee with him and held up a one minute sign as he went to the counter and got their orders.

He then walked over and handed the cup to Kurt.

"One non fat mocha..."

Kurt blushed as he took a sip to hide it.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, how have you been?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Alright...I um...I missed you,"

Kurt stated biting his lip as though waiting for a bad response.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's.

"You know I'm always here for you, no matter what right?"

Kurt smiled widely then and nodded.

They sat in silence drinking coffee for a minute unsure what to say as they stared at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Blaine giggled thinking how adorable Kurt was and sighed as he remembered the hoodie incident.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Blaine answered this time positively.

Kurt's mouth formed an O.

Blaine then reached his hand over to wipe the coffee froth on his mouth...

"You got..."

As he wiped Kurt's lip he could see Kurt's breathing increase slightly.

"Sorry..." Blaine blushed this time, feeling his hand tingle from being on Kurt's mouth which was still soft as the day he first kissed him.

"It's fine," Kurt shivered slight from the touch of Blaine's fingers.

"You cold?"

"A little..." Kurt lied.

Blaine got up and put his Dalton jacket over Kurt as Kurt inhaled the smell of Blaine. It was nice. He admired the red sweater that Blaine was wearing underneath the uniform as it really was cold outside, but Kurt thought Blaine probably didn't realise how many layers he wore.

"Thanks," Kurt laughed and then turned serious after some time.

"Do you know why Mercedes stayed at Dalton?" Blaine asked him suddenly remembering his confusion when she walked up the stairs.

Kurt laughed hysterically earning a few glances from other tables.

"Sorry," He apologized and lowered his head looking back at Blaine.

"She...Mercedes has a crush on David,"

"No way!"

Kurt covered his mouth stopping his laughter as he chuckled.

"Oh my god...you know, they'd make a perfect much..." Blaine mentioned as Kurt agreed and they gossiped a little about it and their friends.

They then sat there in the peaceful quiet just enjoying each other's company and soaking it in while it lasted.

"I...I want to know...this is horrible timing, because you're really amazing, and I don't want you to feel bad,"

Blaine saw the look on his face and feared the worst but embraced it, he needed to know.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I want to know why you didn't stop the bullies..."

His stomach turned, and he felt a wave a nausea as he thought back to the night of the attack.

Blaine's face went dark as he sank back into his chair and looked miserably at Kurt.

Kurt wished he never had asked him, he could see the guilt on Blaine's face.

"I couldn't Kurt, they...they kicked me and held me while they hurt you, they forced me to watch you... I tried, I really tried to get of them, but I'm not as big as they are...and I was scared Kurt, I called for help I tried everything, I wasn't good enough," Blaine's eyes finally let the tears escape as he lowered his face to the ground.

"Hey...I believe you, it's not your fault," Kurt implied stroking Blaine's hand which was still holding his.

"I really hated what they did to you Kurt, I should never have asked you if you wanted me as your date...but I didn't want you to not go to your prom,"

"You could never have expected the bullies to be like that though Blaine, it was on school grounds, the teachers should have been there too..., Mercedes told me Sue was in charge of the prom and all she did was watch her stupid bowl of punch,"

Blaine shrugged still feeling helpless.

Kurt then did something unnatural and brought Blaine's hand to his lips kissing each of his knuckles ignoring anyone that could see them. Blaine was watching him in astonishment. He also found out that Blaine had lied when he said they had been dating a few weeks, when it was only a few days, Kurt knew that Blaine was scared of losing him, and he never had anyone feel that way about him before.

His eyes closed as he did it, feeling the smooth tanned skin and wanting to ease Blaine's pain, by showing he wasn't going no where.

Blaine really was something special for Kurt, he had talked to everyone, and they all said amazing things about him, even his dad told him a few stories and Kurt knew for sure that...he had found his prince, even if he didn't remember.

"I want you to kiss me,"

Blaine's eyes went shock.

"I ...want to feel what it's like, I remembered the Karofsky incident, but I can't remember what it felt like,"

Blaine didn't even reply as he pulled Kurt of his chair gently and holding his hand pulling him outside.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked knowing Kurt got nervous in crowds as he did with the New Directions watching him the last time.

Kurt nodded.

"Only...if you want to,"

"I really do, but you don't have to Kurt, I told you, I'm happy just being your friend...and waiting for whatever time you need,"

"Oh for the love of..."

Blaine took that as an annoyed yes as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's feeling that familiar desperation from the first time they kissed.

Kurt moaned as he put his arms around Blaine's waist pulling him closer.

Blaine smiled while they kissed and asked permission to enter Kurt's mouth with his tongue, which he never did last time, Kurt seemed overwhelmed but granted the wish and both were kissing frantically as they noticed snow falling down around them.

Blaine thought it was perfect.

Kurt could barely think.

They let go after a good 5 minutes of just kissing and pecking each other as they walked in the snow giggling when Blaine pulled Kurt down with him to make a snow angel.

Kurt then rolled over on top of Blaine and grinned as he kissed him again after laughing at Blaine for having snow on his nose and his hair all messed up.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt wiped the hair down and rubbed Blaine's cheeks as he stared at Kurt from below.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

Kurt blushed again as he pulled Blaine up finally and they walked hand in hand. Blaine stopped him when they were near Kurt's home.

Blaine looked nervous as he glanced at Kurt and gave him the usual dashing smile he stopped about 10 minutes from the house...he had wanted to walk with Kurt adding extra little memories for Blaine's mind, because who knew when you wouldn't remember them anymore, what if it was all just gone.

"I love you Kurt," He said.

Kurt remembered Blaine saying that when the bullies where attacking him, he had felt safe knowing that Blaine felt that after he told him he loved him back and allowed himself to close his eyes. He remembered being incredibly sick, that he couldn't even go out for coffee, while Blaine told him he was perfect, he remembered the Black out when Blaine had left in the middle of the night to make sure he was okay... He remembered the serenading scheme of the Warblers, he remembered Cooper telling him about Blaine's past, and he remembered the cd he made for Blaine, he remembered the Warblers visiting McKinley, and making cookies for them after Finn's shock and disappointment, he remembered Blaine seeing his scar, and he remembered the first time he felt when he saw Blaine staring at him in wonder at Rachel's party.

He remembered.

"I love you too Blaine...so much,"

Blaine's face was full of surprise as he kissed Kurt again.

"Kurt? You're crying..." Blaine added wiping away his tears.

Kurt shook his head.

"It's happy tears...I remember,"

"You what?" Blaine froze.

"I remember!"

Blaine picked him up and twirled him around in a circle laughing.

"You really remember!?"

Kurt nodded making an adorable ee eee ee sound unable to form words as Blaine kissed him passionately.

"I love you, god I love you," Blaine repeated burying his head in Kurt's neck.

Kurt could just die of happiness.

"Thank you Blaine...for everything...I'm so lucky to have found you..."

"No..I'm pretty sure I'm the one that found you..." Blaine smirked his eyebrow raising as Kurt smacked him on the arm.

"Dork,"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked their way towards the door of Kurt's house ready to face the family of their news.

"Oh my god...I shouldn't have just picked you up like that, are you alright," Blaine asked examining his face.

Kurt laughed.

"I've never felt more alive Blaine, just shut up and kiss me, before I lose my memory again,"

Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt.

"Oh stop looking at me like that, I'm fine Blaine, really...it's like Dory's short term memory loss..."

Blaine did kiss him before he could control himself around the Hummels...and made Kurt tell him everything that he remembered as they rang the doorbell and was greeted by a birthday surprise for Kurt.

Kurt stared in shock at all the people and looked to Blaine.

"Were you a part of this plan?"

"Well...Mercedes...kind of asked for help on stalling..."

Mercedes then appeared and gathered Kurt up in a huge hug when he told her and everyone else the news.

Best birthday present ever.

Blaine and Kurt snuggled on the couch while they waited for dinner to be called out.

"Happy birthday love," Blaine smiled softly as he looked around for any witnesses and kissed Kurt again. He could never get tired of kissing his boyfriend.

"You make us sound like an old married couple,"

"Who knows..maybe one day..." Blaine said quietly as Kurt demanded what he meant.

"Just open your present Kurt," Blaine said giving him a little christmas box. Kurt's joy was brought to tears as he saw the handmade ring.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt promised.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story...**

**Kind of couldn't drag it any further, plus like Ryan I believe in happy endings, except I LITERALLY believe in happy endings.**

**Sorry peeps in Ohio if it doesn't snow...I live in Australia, so forgive me, it doesn't snow here either, but I read a fan fic where it did snow...anyway... It sort of brings a light feel to it, thank you to all my followers and reviewers you've been AMAZING and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :))). I'm kind of sad it ended, but i thought it was the right time. P.S I am not a hospital expert, so i kind of wrote everything based on the move "The Vow" and my own imagination. **


End file.
